The Story Of A Boy And A Girl
by IBelieveYouLiar
Summary: There's a birthday in our beloved 12th precinct, but what will occur on this special day? And what will happen next? Castle character fluff, as always! The finale does not exist in this dojo. T rating for some suggestive language. *NOW COMPLETE*.
1. Birthday Girl

**AN: Hello readers! Welcome to my new multi-chapter story! I wanted to wait a little while longer before I posted this but I figured that since it's the extraordinary Stana Katic's birthday I'd post it early. I've got five chapters ready, which I will put up today, and I will do my best to get a chapter up a week - however, I am a Uni student and sometimes, study does have to take priority over fanfictions - i know, it sucks - but I'll try!**

**IBYL**  
><strong>xo<strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle. Wish I did... I'd love to throw Stana a big birthday bash :)**

It was my birthday. I did my utmost to ignore my birthday every year. It would come, a couple of people would get me a present, I'd have drinks with the guys from the precinct and that would be that. Lanie would make a cute speech about how much I mean to her, just as I did for her birthday each year. It was tradition – I liked tradition. But this year, I had a horrible feeling that my traditions were about to change. Castle had found out when my birthday was. Esposito let it slip about a week ago, and realised what he'd done as soon as he caught the death glare I'd shot him. Castle looked me up and down, made some comment about learning all of my secrets, and left the precinct declaring that he had 'errands' to run. I was worried – Richard Castle was not known to be the master of subtlety, and now that he knew when my birthday was I figured he had every intention of going completely overboard.

I arrived at the precinct at about 8, after finishing up a phone call with my dad. He also knew that I wasn't too interested in the big birthday fiesta, so we settled for a long phone call on the day, and the promise that we'd catch up for dinner sometime soon. I arrived at the precinct to the typical "Happy Birthday" greeting from Ryan and Esposito, but that's all they said. After the greeting we all jumped straight into the huge backlog of paperwork that we had to finish. After about an hour, my mind drifted, so I opted to take a break and went to the morgue to see Lanie.

"Happy birthday, girl. What brings you into the morgue today?"

"Paperwork was boring me to death so I thought I'd come visit one of my favourite people."

"No Writer-Boy bugging you today?"

"He hasn't shown up yet. Since that man of yours let slip that it was my birthday, I've been on edge. He's probably planning some completely outrageous stunt and I don't want that."

"Thanks for not killing Javier for that, by the way." Lanie smiled. "But what makes you think he'll do anything?"

"Because two seconds after he found out he declared he had errands to run, and then bolted out of the precinct." I said gently.

"Oh. Well, maybe he'll surprise you. You never know, girl." She said with a shrug, and I laughed.

"Yeah, you never know." With a hug and a promise to meet up at The Old Haunt after work, I went back upstairs to my paperwork.

When I arrived upstairs, a familiar man was sitting in the chair next to my desk. I sucked in a breath and prayed to whoever would listen that he hadn't gone crazy about today, before walking towards my desk.

"Happy Birthday, Beckett!" He said with a grin, before placing my cup of coffee in front of me. I smiled despite myself. He was so cheery that he was lifting my spirits as well.

"Thanks, Castle. No bearclaw today?" I said with a hint of teasing in my tone.

"Nope. Birthdays deserve something special." And, with a flourish, he pulled out a little brown cupcake with a bright pink candle on top. I had to laugh at that. He smiled at me. "It's mocha, of course."

"I'm proud of you for restraining yourself, Castle. I thought you would have decorated my desk with crap by now."

"I didn't feel like getting shot today, you know." He said with a shrug, and I smiled before taking a bite of my cake.

"God, this is amazing! Where did you get it?" I said, taking another bite.

"Cute little bakery near my place. To be honest, I was going to get you a big cake but when I saw the little cupcake I figured that would suit you better."

"Well, you were right. I hate making a big fuss of my birthday."

"Can I ask why?" He sounded so sincere, and one look at his earnest face made me realise I couldn't lie to him.

"Honestly? It just hasn't seemed as fun since my mom died. She loved birthdays, and always made a really big fuss of mine. I can deal with the holidays and everything, but birthdays are just still a little too raw."

"But you do something for it, right?"

"Well you're coming to drinks tonight, right?" When he nodded, she continued. "Consider that my celebration of it – a couple of drinks with my close friends is seriously all I need."

"Well from now on I'll make sure you get a mocha cupcake with a candle as well."

"I think I can handle that." I smiled, and we both went about our work – Castle scribbling in a notepad, and me doing my paperwork.

At lunchtime, Castle announced that he was hungry and told me he'd be back in a little while. Half an hour later, I heard the elevator ding. Turning around, I saw Castle, a bag that looked like it came from Remy's and a flurry of beautiful red hair. I couldn't supress the smile that lit up my face.

"Alexis! What brings you to the precinct today?" I said, pulling the young girl into a hug.

"Dad mentioned that it was your birthday and that he was going to grab you some lunch around now, so I thought I'd come join you! Hope you don't mind."

"Of course not! I'm glad you're here. What did you get me, Castle? I'm fairly sure I smell burgers."

"Yeah, burgers, fries and shakes. What else was I going to get you?" He smiled and I smiled back.

"Thanks, Castle. You didn't have to do that. Come on, we'll go eat in the break room." The three of us wandered into the room, commandeering a table and covering it with fries and burgers. An hour later our little party broke apart – I had to get back to work and Alexis had to get back to school. I walked her over to the elevator, and gave her another hug. She stopped suddenly and pulled away.

"I nearly forgot! I got you a card. I would have gotten you a present but I wasn't really sure so… yeah – you'll see it when you open it. Have a great day, Kate."

"Thanks, Lex. You too." I smiled as she entered the elevator and twirled the envelope in my hands. Returning to my desk I ripped it open, laughing at the cute little puppy on the front of the card. Inside there was a beautiful 'Happy Birthday' message and a carefully woven friendship band in every colour of the rainbow. It was gorgeous, and it probably took her forever to make it. I smiled before looping it around my wrist.

"Hey, Castle – can you tie this on for me? Double-knot it, if you could. I don't want to lose it." He smiled and obliged, and I twirled the bracelet around my wrist lightly before picking up my phone to text Alexis.

_**It's a perfect present, sweetie. Already tied on my wrist. Thank you so much. Xx**_

I turned back to my work for a second before feeling my phone buzz next to me.

_**Anytime, Kate. Have a great day! Love Lex xoxo**_

I smiled. Alexis has got to be one of the cutest kids around, without a doubt.

"Remind me to thank whoever put that beautiful smile on your face." Castle said with a raised eyebrow and I cracked up laughing.

"Thank your daughter then." I said, showing him the text message.

"I got really lucky with her."

"Yeah, Castle. You did." I patted his arm and we went back to our work.

Before I knew it, it was 5pm and we were all headed to The Old Haunt. The Captain had wished me a happy birthday but declined my invitation to drinks – that meant it would just be me, Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, Jenny and Castle, which suited me just fine. We arrived and slid into our booth, with Castle ordering our first round of drinks. After the folks sung an embarrassing chorus of "Happy Birthday", the guys presented me with a beautiful big card and a gift voucher to Barnes and Noble. I laughed brightly at them, and they beamed as I gave each of them a hug.

"Thanks guys, you know me too well." I smiled, and the night continued on.

A few hours later the guys had left for the night, leaving me and Castle in the bar. When everyone had left he grabbed two drinks and headed downstairs to his office, beckoning me to follow. I wandered down the stairs and collapsed on the comfy couch, taking a sip of the soda he'd grabbed for me. When I finally looked up at Castle, he was holding a box.

"Don't kill me, but I got you a present. I know you don't really celebrate your birthday and I figured if I got you something extravagant you wouldn't accept it. So this present didn't really cost me any money, just some time." He breathed out lightly and I smiled, gesturing for the box. I opened the wrapping and saw a small hardcover book, with a brilliant red cover. In gentle cursive at the top of the book were a few small words.

_The Story Of A Boy And A Girl_

_By Richard Alexander Rodgers_

I looked up at him, stunned.

"You wrote me a book?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? x<strong>


	2. A Book

"It's only a short story – I could have written more but I didn't have time. But it's for your eyes only."

"Is that why you signed it Richard Alexander Rodgers?"

"Yeah. Plus it seemed more, I don't know… real." He shrugged a little and I smiled. Yes, he went a little overboard – but in the most beautiful way. I got out of my seat and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Rick. I'm going to go home and read this. It sounds like the perfect end to my birthday." I kissed him on the cheek and wandered up the stairs, clutching the book to my chest tightly.

Before I knew it I was at home, curled up on my bed with my brand new book. I flicked to the dedication and smiled again.

**Happy Birthday KB.**

**Stay Extraordinary.**

I ran my fingers over it lightly before turning to the first page.

_This is the story of a boy and a girl. The boy was a famous author. The girl was a brilliant homicide detective. They lived in a fabulous place called New York City and under normal circumstances these two people wouldn't run in the same circles. But with this boy and that girl, there was no such thing as normal circumstances._

_The boy was completely aware of how lucky he was in life. He was successful, and he was surrounded by a beautiful family and all the luxuries he desired. Even though he knew how lucky he was, he still felt that something was missing. He wasn't having any fun writing anymore, and despite the fact that millions of people loved him. Then his life took a huge turn at the book party for his latest novel._

_The boy met the girl when he offered to help in solving a murder that mimicked one he wrote in a book. The boy loved the thrill of a murder investigation but honestly, the boy was more interested in the girl behind the investigation. Her name was Detective Kate Beckett and she was completely enchanting. Beckett was the first woman he'd met who truly challenged him – she met his jokes with the wittiest of comebacks, and she had no interest in his fame or charm. After just one day together, the boy had found his new muse – the person to bring back his writing mojo. So he found a way to follow her around for research, and began worming his way into this amazing girl's life._

_Cases came and went, and the boy stayed by her side, learning more and more about her. He heard the story of her mother's death, and he had trouble controlling his emotions – something which was a rare occurrence for him. He watched her with the victim's families, and admired her compassion. He watched her interrogate the most foul of criminals without giving the slightest indication of discomfort. He watched her as her beautiful and intelligent mind crafted theories that put killers behind bars. Each new facet of this woman just made him even more intrigued – he wanted to know everything there was to know. A few months into their, for lack of a better word, partnership, the boy made a stupid decision that nearly cost him her friendship, but she found it in her heart to forgive him. When he came back to working with her, they forged an even stronger friendship._

_A few months later, she found a new boyfriend – he was a lot like her. And when the boy, who'd so faithfully followed her and been her friend, found out, he couldn't help the jealousy that rose within him. So once again, the boy made a stupid decision. He ran away from the summer. He still regrets leaving her to this day. He told himself that he was leaving so that she could be happy, but honestly he was leaving because he couldn't stand seeing her happy with someone else._

_After another chance meeting and an interrogation, they rekindled their friendship, once again stronger than ever before. Another man came into Kate's life, and the boy tried to gain control of the jealous monster within him. When that man left Kate to deal with so many emotional issues on her own, he made a promise to himself that he would make sure she never had to deal with her problems alone again._

_Today is Kate's birthday, and the boy wrote her this little story to tell her how much she means to him. See, he is madly in love with Kate Beckett – he has been for quite some time. But no opportunity for this declaration ever seemed 'right'. This story is only a few pages long, but there are many blank pages at the end of this book, hopefully to fill with more stories of all the happy times they'll share together in the future._

_That boy's name was Richard Alexander Rodgers, and he was and is most definitely, and irrevocably, in love with Katherine Beckett._

I was in tears. They were streaming down my face without any signs of stopping. Sure enough, I flipped the page and found a whole lot of blank pages, some with spaces for photos. And as I sat there reading Castle's words, I couldn't think of a good reason to stay away from him, from the feelings I had been denying for so long. Obviously there was so much to lose if something went wrong but he'd proven beyond any doubt in her mind that he was there. He was always going to be there. I wiped away my tears, grabbed a pen, a piece of paper and wrote down a few sentences. I grabbed my purse and barrelled out of the door to the car. Only minutes later I was knocking on the door to Castle's place.

"Hey, Kate… what are you…?" I put my finger to my mouth and he stopped his sentence midway through, waiting for me. I walked inside, put my purse down and grabbed the piece of paper from it. He looked at me quizzically but I just nodded. He unfolded the piece of paper and read quickly, before a giant smile graced his face.

_The girl is in love with the boy as well. She loves him so much that it scares her – she's never felt so strongly for anyone before. However scary it may be, she's sure that if she has any doubts or worries, he'll be there for her, as he always is._

"And always will be." Castle said quietly, and I smiled up at him before he pulled me into his arms, wrapping his hands around my waist. I linked my arms around his neck.

"I know you will be, Rick. I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: N'awwwww. I make myself sick with the fluff sometimes haha, but I still love it. Let me know what you think!<strong>


	3. Realisations

**AN: And so, the fluff continues! Enjoy :)**

He leaned in gently and briefly brushed his lips over mine, causing my eyes to slide closed of their own accord. When our lips met again, it was far too much to resist, and we soon lost ourselves in a very teenage make-out session on the couch. When we finally pulled away I collapsed into uncontrollable giggles. Rick smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said, smiling at the man next to me.

"That doesn't explain the giggling though."

"I just love that we were being so adult and honest and then we immediately regressed into our teenage years with a make-out session." I said, and Rick laughed.

"We wouldn't be us if we didn't do things a little strangely." He smiled, and I nodded my agreement. Suddenly my phone chimed, indicating that I had a text. I pulled it out of my pocket and laughed.

"I swear to god, Lanie has a sixth sense." I said, before showing Rick the text.

_**You better be doing something good to celebrate the last few hours of your birthday! Xxx**_

Rick laughed and tapped out a response. He showed me the message he'd written and I laughed, before grabbing my phone back and taking a photo of the two of us, me kissing his cheek. I added the photo and hit send, laughing even harder.

_**Can't talk now, making out with Writer-Boy (or should I say Writer-Man?) Talk later xxx**_

Seconds later my phone was ringing and without looking at the screen I knew it would be Lanie. I went to pick up the phone but Rick grabbed my hand, pulling it away.

"Nope, can't pick it up. We told Lanie you were too busy to talk." He smiled, and pulled me into his lap, where out make-out session quickly continued.

We lost our breath again and I pulled away from Rick again to check my phone. 11 missed calls.

"I think that's a new record." I smiled, and Rick laughed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and turned it so the camera faced us.

"Say cheese!" Rick said with a goofy grin, and I laughed just as he hit the 'capture' button. The phone clicked and Rick turned the screen around. It was, admittedly, a pretty good picture of the pair of us. He quickly set it as the background on his phone and I smiled.

"See? That's how important you are. You're in the background photo on my phone."

"That's sweet… and kinda creepy." I said with a laugh. I couldn't believe how much I had laughed in the last few minutes.

"Happy suits you." Rick said quietly and I smiled. He'd read my mind again – something that he was becoming freakishly adept at.

"I like it too. You're the one to thank – although I was crying while I read your story." Rick looked stricken.

"I didn't mean to do that, Kate. I really just wanted to tell you how I felt."

"Hey, they were good tears. Don't worry." I squeezed his hand and he pulled me into a hug.

"All these years of living with women and I still don't understand the whole 'happy tears' thing. I don't know if I ever will." He sighed a little and I laughed.

"It's one of our many secrets, Mr Castle." I smiled, before pecking him lightly on the lips. "Do you think we could order some food? I'm a little hungry."

"Sure. Pizza? Pasta? Chinese?"

"Your choice. I'm going to go ring Lanie before she shows up on your doorstep demanding to know what the hell we were doing." Rick laughed and grabbed his phone before handing me mine.

"Use my office. I'm guessing you don't want me to hear the girl talk."

"Thanks, Rick. Order food, I promise I won't be too long." I wandered into his office and shut the door, before picking up my phone and dialling Lanie. She picked up within three rings and I laughed.

"Hey, Lanie."

"Don't 'hey' me, girl! Please tell me you weren't joking."

"I wasn't joking."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. I'm at Castle's place now." I smiled when Lanie squealed loudly.

"But why? What made you finally open your pretty little eyes?"

"Remember how I said he was running errands when he knew about my birthday?"

"Yeah!" Lanie said, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Well he didn't go overboard like I thought he would. You know about all the cute stuff he did for me today, and Alexis. I was kind of hoping that would be it, but after you guys left he took me to his office at the Haunt and told me that he had another present, but that he didn't spend a lot of money on it because he figured I wouldn't appreciate it."

"What did he get you?" She squealed down the phone, and I laughed.

"He wrote me a book. It was the story of us – how we met, how we became friends, that kind of thing. He talked about how lucky he was to know me, and in the last few paragraphs he wrote about how in love with me he was, and always will be." I could hear a tiny sob escape over the phone. "You still with me, Lanie?"

"Yeah, I'm still with you. Got to give the guy props though, that was really damn cute."

"It was! I was crying my eyes out by the end of it. So I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote back to him, saying that I was so in love with him that it scared me but I was willing to give it a try if he promised to be there to catch me. I got in my car, drove here and gave him the paper. He smiled and then we kissed and that quickly turned into the make-out session we messaged you about." I laughed.

"I'm so happy for you, girl! I gotta ask though – was it good?" I sighed a little and began gushing against my will.

"It was incredible! I felt like a teenager again but I really like it – I like being so happy. I can't seem to stop smiling. I feel like a sap but it's totally worth it. He's just getting us some food now."

"So you're going to hang around for the night."

"If he'll have me. I'm having too good a time to leave." I said, and Lanie laughed.

"I'm glad. Thanks for calling me back, but I really don't want to hear from you again for a while. Go enjoy the time with your man."

"I will. Bye Lanie!" I hung up the phone and wandered back into the lounge room.

"Dinner's on its way. I settled for Chinese."

"Sounds great." I smiled before sitting on Rick's lap. He looked surprised initially but only took a second to wrap his arms around my waist.

"How was Lanie?"

"Very happy and excited for us." I smiled, and kissed him. "I just can't seem to get enough of you!" I said, slightly confused. I wasn't usually like this. I didn't act like this around the guys I dated – but I'd never dated anyone like Richard Castle before.

"Well I can't get enough of you either." He grinned, before pulling me close to him. I rested my forehead against his and savoured the feeling of being so close.

"Thank you." I whispered quietly.

"For what?" Rick asked in the same whisper.

"Giving me a reason to enjoy my birthday again - because now it's not just going to be my birthday but our anniversary." I smiled and he kissed me softly.

"I like the sound of that. Anniversary, I mean." He said with a grin.

"What, that we'll be together for a year by then?" I said, and he smiled.

"I was leaning more towards forever but sure, one year is a good start." He stared at me, as though he was waiting to gauge my reaction.

"I think I should be more scared of that than I am." I said, and we both laughed gently.

"Maybe forever isn't such a scary idea anymore." He said with a shrug.

"Maybe I'm not scared because it's forever with you." I said, before laughing. "God, that was SO cheesy."

"It was, but I'll forgive you." He smiled before kissing me again.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Rick got up to get our food. He put all the cartons on the coffee table in front of us and I smiled.

"You got all of my favourites." I said, and he smiled.

"Yeah, but I like them all too so the system works." I kissed him lightly, taking him by surprise, and he smiled. I laughed at the look of contentment on his face.

"I like that I do that to you. Make you so happy with such a little gesture."

"All you have to do is be here to make me happy, Kate."

"Now who's cheesy? Come on, let's eat. I'm starving." I smiled and picked up a food carton and some chopsticks before digging in. Rick did the same, and soon we were eating in a comfortable silence. When we finished, Rick cleared the containers while I went to the kitchen to grab some drinks. The feeling of domesticity hit me suddenly, and I couldn't help wondering what it would be like to do this forever. With two drinks and a big smile on my face, I wandered back into the lounge. I looked at Rick and he smiled at me.

"So… you and me." I said quietly.

"Is this the inevitable talk?" He said, before pulling me onto his lap again.


	4. Stay?

**AN: Sorry, this is a short one, the next one's a bit longer though!**

"I was kind of hoping. Although we've discussed it a little." I said with a smile and he squeezed my waist, encouraging me to continue. "I was going to suggest that since you and I are quite clearly beyond the awkward getting to know you phase of dating, we could just skip that."

"Do I get to call you my girlfriend?"

"If you must." I said, and he laughed.

"Well then, I'm good. As long as you're with me, I'm good." He said, and I kissed him lightly.

"Ok then boyfriend." I smiled, and we sat together for a while longer. At some point I looked at the clock and realised that it was after 2am.

"Wow, it's late."

"Stay." Rick said quietly.

"Really?"

"Of course, really. Stay here with me. You can even have the guest bedroom if you want it."

"If I'm going to stay, I'm staying with you." I smiled, and pulled him off the couch. "But no funny business tonight, ok? I'm way too tired to enjoy it." I said with a grin, and he laughed.

"Ok, bedtime it is." He smiled before kissing me softly. We started walking towards his bedroom when he stopped suddenly.

"What?" I asked, and he just grinned at me, before taking a giant step towards me and pulled me into his arms, bridal style. I couldn't help the squeal that escaped my mouth and he laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep myself up.

"God, woman, do you even eat? You weigh about the same as Alexis." He said, and I hit him on the shoulder lightly.

"Yes, I eat. All I've done today is eat. You're the one who keeps feeding me."

"I'm glad I do! You're so little!" He said stamping his foot and I laughed at his childishness.

"Just take me to bed, Rick." I sighed, and the sparkle in his eye came back.

"Gladly!" He grinned widely and I laughed. Soon enough we reached his bedroom and he grabbed one of his shirts and a pair of boxers for me.

"Pyjamas for you, my lady." He said with a bow.

"Thanks Rick. Mind if I commandeer the bathroom first?"

"It's all yours. There's a new toothbrush in the top drawer if you want it." He said, and I wandered into the palatial bathroom. I quickly got changed, brushed my teeth, pulled my hair into a messy ponytail and returned to the bedroom. Rick had gotten changed too, and was wearing basically the same thing as me. He brushed past me into the bathroom and returned quickly as I climbed into bed.

"You're on my side." He said with a grin.

"You can share, Rick." I said with a smirk, and he laughed before climbing in next to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I rolled over in his embrace and leaned my head into his chest , listening to his heartbeat. He kissed my hair and whispered a 'goodnight' before I heard his breathing even out as he drifted into dreamland. After listening to his heartbeat for a while longer, I drifted into a dream-filled sleep.


	5. Normalcy

**AN: Another chapter for you, hope you're enjoying the story so far! Let me know :)**

**IBYL  
>xx<strong>

I woke up a little disorientated the next morning, but soon memories of the night before came flooding back, and I couldn't help but smile. I was here with Rick. He was my boyfriend now. My recollection was interrupted by the feel of Rick's lips pressed gently on my temple.

"Good morning." He said quietly, before hugging me tightly. "You know, I've never been much of a cuddler but right now I really don't want to let you go."

"You don't have to. It's our weekend off rotation." I mumbled.

"Really? So we can hang out all weekend?" He asked excitedly and I smiled.

"If you want to." I said with a shrug.

"Silly woman. Of course I want to! We should do something fun." He said.

"Well that would be nice but I also have a bunch of little things to do, like laundry and grocery shopping." I sighed. Chores were the bane of my existence.

"Let's do them together. I can actually be helpful, I promise." He added when he saw my dubious look.

"You want to come and do household chores with me?"

"Maybe I can even make them fun. Plus I want to hang out with you!"

"Shouldn't you be hanging out with Alexis this weekend?"

"Nope – she's on a school camping trip. She left after lunch yesterday." He said, and he smiled at me so sweetly that I knew I couldn't deny him.

"Alright, you can come do my odd jobs with me. We'll go to my place first so that I can get some clothes, and then we'll start. Deal?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Deal. I'll jump in the shower quickly. You ok to grab your own coffee?" He asked as he rolled out of bed.

"I think I can manage. Shower." I said, pointing to the bathroom as I got out of bed.

"Hang on, there's just one thing I have to do first." He said, before pulling me close and kissing me softly. "Good morning." He grinned. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. When we finally broke away we were both panting.

"Good morning." I smirked before wandering out of the bedroom leaving a stunned Rick in my wake.

Twenty minutes later I was dressed in yesterday's clothes and Rick was freshly showered. I grabbed my bag and wandered towards the door, Rick following closely behind. He locked the loft and turned to me, grabbing my hand and making me giggle.

"God I am such a girl." I sighed, and Rick laughed.

"Isn't that a good thing?" He asked, clearly still amused by me.

"Shut up, you." I groaned, before we arrived at my car.

A little while later we'd arrived at my place.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to go shower and change, ok?" I said, before retreating to my bathroom and having a seriously quick shower. I went to my bedroom, found some jeans and a sweater and quickly pulled a brush through my hair. It was seriously curly so I pulled it into a ponytail in the hopes of taming it slightly and wandered back out into the lounge room. Rick was sitting on the couch with a book.

"Isn't that a little self-indulged?" I asked as soon as I noticed the red and black cover of the book.

"It's been a very long time since I read _Heat Wave._ I thought I'd revisit it while I was waiting." He smiled before putting the book down and wandering over to me and pulling me into a hug. "So what's first: groceries or laundry?"

"Groceries. Then I thought we'd grab some lunch and do my laundry after that." I said, smiling up at him in our embrace.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go!" He smiled.

XXX

We were back at the loft after about 3 hours of odd jobs around town. Rick was remarkably patient, and he did make all my jobs a little more fun. It was weird for me to feel like this, to feel so attached to one person – I am famously independent but today, I didn't want to leave Rick's side. I took that as a sign that things were different. I knew they were already, because I'd never really been such good friends with someone I'd dated before, but the fact that I wasn't craving space indicated to me that I was in this for good. My reverie was broken by a pair of arms sneaking around my waist and pulling me close. I leaned up and kissed Rick's cheek, catching him by surprise. He smiled at me.

"This is probably going to sound really strange but does this sometimes feel more intimate to you than our make-out sessions?" I looked up at him with my eyebrows raised. "Hey don't get me wrong, I love making out with you, but something about standing here with you just makes me lose my brain." I had to smile at that.

"You're adorable, you know that?" I spun in his arms and kissed him. "You did however interrupt my train of thought with your rambling."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Usually after spending a while with a guy, I feel like I need to run, to have some time to myself – but I haven't felt that today. Usually 24 hours with one person is more than enough for me, but I actually want to stay with you." When I finished speaking, Rick spun me in his arms and kissed me soundly.

"Thank you."

"For what?" I asked, puzzled.

"Being honest with me. It usually isn't that easy for you." I looked up at him.

"I barely even noticed telling you." I smiled and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his waist and holding me close.

"I love you, Kate. So much." He whispered into my ear and I shivered involuntarily at the feel of his warm breath on my ear and neck.

"I love you too. Now come on, I'm feeling like we should have a movie night. Sound alright?"

"Depends what movie you're thinking of." Rick smiled.

"I can't tell you that! Where would the fun and mystery be?" I smirked before kissing him and wandering towards the TV. I settled on the couch next to Rick and hit play. The opening number burst out from the sound system and Rick smiled.

"Ah, _Chicago. _The only musical I will willingly watch." He said with a grin. I'd seen the movie so many times that I subconsciously began singing _All That Jazz,_ and Rick sat watching me, smiling.

"What?" I caught him staring about halfway through the song but decided to let him continue, at least until the song ended.

"You have the most incredible voice I've ever heard." He said with a grin, and I blushed a bright shade of pink. "No need to be embarrassed Kate, you sound amazing!" I smiled and kissed him.

"Thanks Rick." He pulled his arm around me and we settled in to watch the movie. "Can I stay here again tonight?" I asked gently.

"Ridiculous question. You're always welcome here Kate." He smiled, and I couldn't resist pushing him a little.

"Even if I want to sleep in the guest room?" I asked quietly, and his eyes widened slightly.

"Even if you want that, Kate. You're still welcome." He swallowed thickly and I laughed.

"Sorry Rick, but you'll be sharing again tonight. I like your bed, but I love you more." I'd obviously caught him a little by surprise if the look on his face was any indication and I laughed.

"I love YOU more!" He insisted and my laughter turned into a giant smile.

"We're not going to have this argument, Ricky. We're in love, all is well. Now it's time to shush."

"Yes, ma'am!" He did a mock salute before pulling me onto his lap and cuddling me close. I sighed and settled into his embrace.

"I could get used to this." I mumbled lightly, and I noticed Rick's smile broaden.

"I'm already used to this, Kate." He said quietly, before planting a kiss on my forehead and settling into the couch.

XXX

An hour later the movie had finished and I was tired. I moved from Rick's lap and pulled him off the couch, leading him towards his bedroom. I put on my pyjamas, as did he, and we crawled into bed again. Rick propped himself up on his elbow and pulled me by the hip, moving me closer to him. He kissed me quickly before smiling at me.

"So…" He began, and I looked up at him quizzically. "Alexis comes home tomorrow afternoon." I sucked in a deep breath, nervous. I'd almost forgotten that she didn't know. Rick caught my anxiousness and smiled. "Kate, Alexis adores you. You're wearing the bracelet she made you right now – she is going to be so happy for us, I promise."

"I hope so." I began playing with the bracelet on my wrist without noticing.

"I know so. But I was thinking we could do something together – the three of us. Maybe just grab dinner or something?"

"Ok, Rick. Dinner sounds good." I smiled up at him.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go pick her up from school together." He smiled.

"Are you sure? I don't want her to feel like I'm taking over or something." I fiddled with my bracelet again, and Rick grabbed my hand and held it.

"You're not taking over. You're spending time with a family who love you very much. I swear, you have nothing to worry about, Kate. She'll love that you and I are together. I promise."

"Come on, let's get some sleep. It's going to be a big day tomorrow." I kissed him before settling into his chest and drifting off to sleep.


	6. Nervous

**AN: I know I said it would be a week but my emails were OVERFLOWING with all of the notifications for people who are following my story (and wow, by the way! I feel so loved!) so I thought I'd get this chapter finished for you! Thankyou so much for all of the interest in my story, this is by far the best response I've had and I'm honoured. (and Australian, hence the use of a 'u' in honoured.) Thankyou so much for all the reviews as well, I love hearing your ideas for where you think the story should go, and I'm going to try and incorporate a couple of them :)**

**So here it is, Chapter 6 - Kate, Rick and Alexis fun! I hope you enjoy it!**

**IBYL  
>xo<strong>

I unconsciously took a deep breath to steady myself. Rick had just pulled the car up outside Lex's school, and I could no longer pretend I wasn't nervous. Rick's reassurances from last night were still fresh in my mind, and if I was honest with myself, I truly did believe him. But there was still one part of me that was nervous about Alexis's reaction to her dad and I together – what if she thought I was going to hurt him, or take him from her? As a cop, I was used the worst case scenario, and for some reason today I couldn't shake it from my mind. Rick obviously noticed my anxious behaviour, and he gently squeezed my hand to remind me he was there.

We'd decided to tell Alexis in our own unique way – that is, show up together and wait to see how long it would take her to figure it out. We left the car and wandered over to where the bus would be arriving, with Rick's arm wrapped comfortably around my waist. In my other relationships I would probably have hated the sense of power and ownership it gave the guy but now, I loved it. I loved feeling so protected, and I kind of loved that all of the Gucci Mamas floating around the school knew that he was mine. All mine. I smiled at my inner voice's childishness and Rick smiled back at me.

"What made you smile like that?" He asked genuinely.

"You're going to love it."

"Tell me!" He whined, and I laughed.

"I was thinking that I kind of like it when you have your arm wrapped around me like this, especially in public, because it makes me feel all warm and comfortable but more importantly, it lets everyone know you're taken, by me. That you're all mine." I grinned and Rick leant in and kissed me gently.

"I love that."

"Which bit? The childish voice in my head or…" I trailed off.

"The bit where I'm all yours. I love that." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "So since you like it so much when I hold you like this, can I do it all the time?"

"Not all the time, Rick. But in moments like this? Yeah, you can." I smiled and wrapped my own arm around his waist, staking my claim again.

"Just so you know, you acting jealous is SUPER sexy." He whispered this thought in my ear and his hot breath made me shiver involuntarily. "But remember, there will never be anyone but you." He kissed me softly and my heart completely melted.

"I love you." I whispered softly, and Rick smiled.

"I love you too. Now come on, the bus is about to pull up, and we get to show Alexis about us." He guided me towards the bus and we hung towards the back of the crowd, watching as each child left the bus and found their parents. I saw the red hair and took a deep breath, squeezing Rick's side gently. He returned the gesture, and I knew that I'd be ok.

Alexis stepped off the bus and spotted her dad, before looking directly at me. I saw her glance up and down, carefully taking in each detail, before she let out a loud squeal and came running over to pull us into a hug. I laughed gently as I wrapped my free arm around the young girl.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Alexis asked.

"What do you think it means?" Rick asked, smiling innocently.

"You guys are together now?"

"Yeah pumpkin, we are." Rick said, and Alexis kissed him on the cheek before looping her arm in mine.

"I'm so happy for you!" She smiled and I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

"Come on, let's grab your bags. We were thinking we could go out for dinner tonight." Rick smiled and Alexis grinned back.

"Can we maybe go out some other night? I'm kinda tired; maybe the three of us could just hang out at home…" Alexis trailed off, and I smiled.

"Sounds like a plan, Lex." I pulled her close and she smiled gently.

"Looks like I'm cooking then, doesn't it?" Rick asked, and we grabbed her bags and headed toward the car.

XXX

A few hours later, Alexis and I were sitting on the couch while Rick danced around the kitchen making our dinner. I was toying gently with Alexis' hair, before I brought up what had been bugging me all day.

"Are you really ok with this?" I asked gently.

"Of course I am, Kate. I always thought you and my dad would be perfect together, and I only had to watch you two act like teenagers for a little while to figure out that I was right. I'm honestly really happy for you, so stop looking so scared!" She kissed me on the cheek and I blushed.

"Thanks, Lex. It was really important to us that you were OK with this." I said, and she smiled.

"That right there is the very reason that I know you are the ultimate woman for my dad. You keep him in line, and you actually care about me." I kissed her cheek and she turned a light shade of red just as I had a few moments earlier.

"Always, Lex." I moved from the couch and offered her my hand. "Come on, I think we should go bug your dad in the kitchen for a while." She smiled and took my hand, and we wandered into the kitchen together. Rick smiled up at us as we entered.

"What are my favourite girls doing here?" I smirked and wandered over to him, whispering softly in his ear.

"You probably shouldn't call me a girl, Ricky. Calling me a girl would make all the things I was planning on doing to you later kind of wrong." I bit my lip and Castle groaned a little.

"We're just checking up on you, Dad." Alexis said, and I took my seat next to her on a bar stool.

"Exactly. What are you making us?" I nodded at Alexis and she smiled.

"Spaghetti Carbonara." He smiled, before spinning back to the stove to continue stirring something.

"Sounds delicious. How long do we have to wait?"

"Grab yourselves a drink and head to the table, I'll be there in a few minutes, ok?" Rick said, and I wandered over to the fridge to grab myself a beer and get Alexis a soda, before heading towards the table.

One hour on, and Rick, Alexis and I were curled up on the couch watching _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_. About halfway through the movie Alexis said Goodnight, clearly exhausted after her weekend away. Rick and I stayed on the couch until the end of the movie, happily giggling at the stupid humour of the film. At the end of the movie, Rick turned to me.

"Another movie?" He asked, and I grinned wickedly.

"Nope. I'm fairly certain that it's bedtime for us, Ricky." I stood up, and Rick's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. Knowing I couldn't resist teasing him more, I pulled him from the couch and muttered into his ear. "Your room is soundproof, right?" He gulped before nodding slightly and I skipped to his room, laughing as I heard hurried footsteps behind me.


	7. Handling

**AN: Hey again, readers! SO MANY STORY ALERTS. I seriously can't believe it, thanks for the support! Sorry this one took a little bit longer, uni killed me this week. But it's ok, because I'm back with another cutesy chapter. There's a little more suggestion in this one, so remember that it is T. It won't cross the 'M' line just yet, if at all, but I'll be sure to let you know.**

**And even though I'm in Australia, I watched the LA episode, because who could resist? AND OH MY GOD. IT WAS AMAZING. Very, very pleased, although at a few points I was about ready to hit something.**

**So, here's Chapter 7! Enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle. Wish I did. Yada yada yada :)**

**IBYL  
>xo<strong>

The next morning I woke up in Rick's arms once again – although this time there was a vast drop in the items of clothing between us. My alarm was beeping next to me and I hit the snooze button, content to enjoy my current position.

"I could get used to this." I sighed gently, and I heard a gentle cough from the man behind me.

"I already am." Rick whispered. I rolled over in his embrace. I kissed him gently.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I don't want to go to work." He chuckled lightly, and I smiled. I liked making him laugh.

"It'll be OK, Kate. I'm still going to come with you, if you'll have me."

"Of course I'll have you. But be prepared – Lanie will probably summon you for the infamous 'best friend' talk, as will Ryan and Esposito – I'd bet any money that Lanie rang them straight away." I smirked. What could I do? Good friends were good friends, and I loved mine to pieces.

"Oh, the "I'll kill you if you hurt her" thing? I don't know if I can take that seriously from some homicide detectives." He grinned, and my glare darkened playfully.

"But Castle, you're forgetting that we're the ones who investigate the crimes. We could just conveniently leave ourselves off the suspect list. And I'm pretty sure Lanie could help with finding an invisible way to kill you." He gulped and I laughed. "Oh, Ricky, don't look so worried. It'll be fine. I know you won't hurt me, and deep down so do they – but I can't stop them from being my friends."

"I know, Kate. I got it." He smiled at me before my phone started chirping again.

"I guess it's time to start the day. Separate showers though – I can't handle you right now." I sighed at the grin that appeared on Rick's face. "Did I really just admit that?" He nodded and I threw a pillow at him. "Mention that to anyone and I will hurt you. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" He joked, before rolling out of bed.

Half an hour later, and after a scalding hot shower, I wandered into the kitchen and smiled as the smell of pancakes wafted through the room.

"Smells REALLY good." I said as my stomach rumbled, and he laughed.

"Good shower?" He asked as he flipped a pancake.

"Yeah, just what I needed. How about you?"

"Yeah, I'm the same." He grinned, and I nodded. We chatted idly as he flipped pancakes, and soon enough the delicious breakfast was served, and Alexis joined us. Honestly, I was surprised at how easy it was to just 'be' with Rick. I finished eating and kissed him on the cheek sweetly. He grinned in surprise.

"What was that for?"

"Breakfast." I shrugged, before returning myself to his room to finish getting ready for the day.

After bidding a still-sleepy Alexis farewell, we were on our way to the precinct. I was driving, of course, and Rick held my hand gently all the way there. We pulled into the parking lot and I stopped the car, before smiling at him.

"Ok, ground rules." I said, and he nodded.

"I was expecting them. Shoot." He said, with a raised eyebrow. I rolled my eyes.

"Number 1: I'm Beckett here, just like you're Castle."

"Easy enough. Probably better that you call me Castle, since you calling me Rick brings up all kinds of inappropriate memories." He grinned and I blushed.

"Rule 2: No PDA's. I work here. I don't care if the guys I love know about us, but I'm not big on flaunting."

"I guess I can live with that." He shrugged.

"You'll have to. It won't be so bad though, because we have before and after work too." He grinned broadly at that.

"Ok, Rule 3, and you might not like this one." I said gently, and he nodded slightly. "You can't mess around in the field anymore. I don't care about joking at scenes and stuff like that, but if we're nabbing a suspect, I need you to listen to me and I need you to be careful. I won't be able to handle it if you get hurt on my watch. Ok?"

"Only if you make sure you take extra care of yourself. And if it's risky, make sure Esposito and Ryan with you. I get why you're worried about me, but remember that I'm just as worried about you." He smiled slightly and I returned it.

"I'm the one with the training and the gun, but alright. Let's go - I think we've got some music to face." I stepped out of the car and into the building, Rick falling into step behind me. We arrived at the bull-pen to a few queer looks, as I'd suspected. Ryan and Esposito had yet to arrive, but I had a message waiting on my desk from the loveliest M.E. I knew.

"Hey, Castle? You've been summoned to the morgue, it seems."

"Here goes nothing." He smiled before getting up from his chair, grabbing me a cup of coffee and placing it on my desk. With a nod of his head, he walked into the elevator and headed downstairs, while I settled in, getting ready for the day ahead.

Ten minutes later, and a significantly paler Rick returned to my desk, flanked by two grinning detectives known as Ryan and Esposito.

"Ambush?" I asked. He just nodded. "Hey, can't say I didn't warn you. Want a coffee?" He nodded. We wandered into the break room and I started up the coffee machine. He regained some colour while we waited for the machine to weave its magic. I smiled and perched on the table next to him.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked, but I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face. My friends ROCKED.

"I can see the amusement you find in this, but I'm good. But trust me when I say this: your friends are damn scary when they're protective." He laughed a little, and I shrugged.

"Part of why I love them. But chill – they love you. Not as much as I love you, but they do." He grinned widely and I smiled back, handing him his now ready coffee.

"Come on. There is paperwork waiting for us!" I feigned excitement and Rick laughed before sitting in his chair and pulling out his phone.

Five o'clock rolled around and I stood up, grabbing my coat. Rick mimicked my actions and smiled at me.

"Dinner?" He asked sweetly, and I nodded.

"If you'll have me."

"You're ridiculous. If you were to say no, I was seriously considering a hostage situation." I smiled, and we stepped into the elevator. He pressed the button for the ground floor and I tucked myself into his side. He put his arm around me and I looked up at him.

"I'm already breaking my own rules. Whoops." I smiled, and he laughed.

"Trust me, Kate, I don't mind." He tucked me closer to him and I sighed. The elevator signified its arrival at our stop, and I disentangled myself from Rick.

"So, dinner?" I asked gently, stepping into my car. Rick slipped his hand into mine.

"Yeah. My place still ok or do you want to go to yours for a change?" He asked, and I smiled. He was sweet to think of me.

"Is Alexis going to be home tonight?" When he nodded yes, I grinned. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm feeling significantly better than this morning – so maybe we go to my place, grab some dinner, pick up some of my clothes and then sleep at yours. Sound like a plan?"

"Sure. Let me text Alexis, she'll probably love having the place to herself. She can pretend she's Taylor Swift again, like the last time she was home alone." He chuckled before turning to face me.

"So, is there anything edible in your household or are we ordering in?" I glanced sideways and he laughed. "Is Pizza ok?"

"Sounds great. But don't order it just yet." I grinned as we pulled into a parking spot near my place. Rick's face lit up and we traipsed upstairs to my apartment.

An hour later I was laying on my bed, panting. Correction – I was laying on Rick, panting.

"That was a great way to christen a bed." He murmured, and I chuckled.

"Can't deny that – but I think we'll need to clean up before dinner, don't you?" I smiled wickedly and Rick groaned.

"You're a vixen. You're going to be the death of me." He mumbled, and I laughed.

"And you totally love it."

"That I do." He said as he followed me to the bathroom.

Two hours and a large pizza later, we were at Rick's place. Alexis greeted me with a hug before gently whispering in my ear.

"Thanks for letting me have the place to myself." I smiled to myself.

"You're welcome. I know when I was your age, I used to sit at home by myself and study with my music turned up full blast – something that cannot be done when the parents are around."

"Correct. There may have been some ice-cream involved too." She smiled sheepishly and I laughed. She went over to Rick and gave him a hug and a kiss. "I'm going to bed, I have to be up early for school. Will I see you both then?"

"If a murder doesn't get us up earlier." I smiled, and she kissed me on the cheek, making me blush. We watched as she traipsed up the stairs, and I felt Rick's strong arms snake around my waist, pulling me close.

"Thank you," he whispered softly into my ear, "for being so good with my daughter."

"She makes it easy." I sighed, as Rick kissed a particularly sensitive spot on my neck. "Come on, Rick, I don't know about you but I really need some sleep – you've exhausted me."

"Do I still get cuddles?" He asked, pouting, and I laughed, before pulling him to me and kissing him.

"Yes. But…" I grinned, pausing. "You've got to catch me first!" I bolted out of the room, gunning for his bedroom. I'd just opened the door to his room when I felt his hands grip my waist. He spun me around and kissed me passionately, and I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep myself standing. When he finally pulled away, I kept my arms around his neck to make sure I stayed upright.

"Uh… wow…." I managed to mumble out, and Rick nodded.

"Yeah. Wow." He grinned, and I walked him towards the bed.

"You know, I think you had alternative motives there. You kissed me like that before we're about to go to bed, knowing full well that I wouldn't be able to sleep, didn't you?" I smiled and he looked up at me.

"Honestly? No. I just wanted to kiss you." He said, and I believe him purely because I could see the truth in his eyes.

"Well, this really is going to be a win-win situation for you then, isn't it?" I grinned, and within seconds clothes were flying across the room.


	8. A Quote

**AN: Another chapter! It was fun to write, very VERY fluffy stuff so consider this your warning. This one doesn't really advance all that much, it's mostly just filler, but things get a bit more interesting in the next few chapters which I hope to have up soon - just doing a final edit on the next one so give me a day or two!**

**Thanks for reading, and if you want to let me know what you think I would appreciate it :) I've turned into a bit of a review addict!**

**IBYL  
>xo<strong>

A week went past and Rick and I fell into a comfortable routine. We went to the precinct each day, and investigated cases. We'd try our best to leave at a reasonable hour, and usually ended up back at the loft watching movies and hanging out with Alexis. The one night I'd actually stayed at my apartment by myself, I couldn't sleep – and apparently, neither could Rick. He showed up at my door at 1am, kissed me and took me to bed, where he pulled me into his arms and promptly fell asleep. I would have been mad at him but he was so adorable that I forgave him instantly. I loved spending time with him, just being. Rick never let me get too caught up in the little things, and I was so grateful for that. We'd only been going out for two weeks but it felt like it had been forever, and I was comfortable, and happier than I'd been in a very long time, which Lanie very kindly pointed out to me one Saturday morning when we met for coffee.

"You're glowing." She announced, and I scoffed. "This whole 'being madly in love with Castle' business suits you."

"God, Lanie, keep it down!" I said, but blushed all the same.

"You're so damn cute." She grinned at me as we sat down. "Have you even been home yet or have you moved in to the loft?"

"Oh shush you. I've been home!"

"To pick up more clothes and go back to his loft, am I right?" I couldn't deny her so I just nodded, grinning.

"The one time I did actually try and sleep at my place, he came over at 1am because he couldn't sleep without me there." I blushed some more and Lanie giggled at me.

"You're adorable, you know that? The both of you are totally adorable. It's nice to see you so happy."

"It's nice to be so happy!" I smiled, before taking a sip of my coffee and sighing. "How did you always know that he was for me? You've been making jokes about it since Rick and I started working together – so how did you know? Why was I so blind?" I asked. The question had plagued me since Rick and I had gotten together.

"Because I was on the outside looking in. It's different when you're the one involved, when it's your heart on the line."

"Wow, Lanie. That was pretty damn insightful." I said, and she slapped my arm.

"I should start charging you for your counselling sessions." She glared at me and I laughed.

"Oh Lanie, I love you!" I sung, and she giggled.  
>"Come on, girl. I've got a hot date with a different detective in a few hours and I need to go prep. Are you going home to your man?" When I nodded, she smiled, stood from her chair and gave me a little hug. "Bye girl, have a nice night."<p>

"You too, Lanie." I smiled, before leaving my chair and pointing myself in the direction of the loft.

Half an hour later I was knocking on the door to the loft, and a slightly dishevelled Castle opened the door with a goofy grin.

"Surprise!" I laughed, and Rick pulled me into a hug.

"Thank god you're here, I missed you!"

"You saw me an hour ago, Ricky. How could you even have time to miss me?"

"I ALWAYS find time to miss you, Kate. Always." He said it with such conviction that I knew it was true. He didn't give me a chance to ponder this thought though, as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his office. "I have something I need you to read." We got to his office and he sat on his chair before pulling me onto his lap and pointing at his laptop. "There. Read!" He declared, before wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my back.

"Is this the new Nikki Heat? You only just finished the last one!"

"Well yeah, but now that my inspiration is around all the time, I'm finding it really easy to write!"

"How much have you got?"

"First three chapters. Will you read it for me and let me know what you think?" He asked gently.

"I'd love to." I smiled, before settling back into Rick's chest and reading the first few chapters. A few minutes later I turned to face the man behind me, who was nervously awaiting my response.

"Thank you." I smiled softly at the puzzled look on his face. "For letting me read it." He just nodded lightly, and I continued. "But mostly, thank you for not including the change in our personal life in the story."

"Private is private, Kate. Nothing that's actually about us will go into the book, just like nothing about your mom's case goes into the book." He said solemnly, and I kissed him.

"I love you." I murmured, and he smiled.

"I love you too. Now, I don't know about you but it's almost 1 and I'm starving. Lunch?" He smiled, and I nodded, before moving to get up. He held me tight and looped his arm under my knees, lifting me from his lap and standing up. I giggled girlishly, but this time I didn't mind at all. Lanie was definitely right – being happy felt good. He walked me into the kitchen and put me down on one of the stools before making us some sandwiches.

Since Alexis was out with Ashley and some other friends for the day, we decided on a movie and a lazy day. It had been a long week at work, and I was definitely tired. Rick picked _Get Smart_, and we settled together on the couch. About halfway through the movie, I felt him press a gentle kiss to my hair as he stroked my arm lightly.

"What was that for?" I asked lightly.

"Being here. Relaxing with me. Being mine." He pressed another kiss in my hair and I smiled.

"You're welcome." I turned and kissed him properly, before settling back into his chest.

"You're cooler than Agent 99, you know." He said matter-of-factly, and I laughed. It was such an offhand comment, and so very Rick.

"Well you're cooler than Maxwell Smart as well." I smiled, and he laughed.

"Not hard, but I'll take the compliment anyway." He smirked, and I hit him lightly.

"Wise-ass." I smiled, knowing what was coming next.

"But not a jack-ass." Yep, there it was.

"Not a jack-ass at all." And with that, I drifted off to sleep on his chest, enjoying the comfort after a long week.

Two hours later I woke up, tightly snuggled into my human pillow.

"You make a good teddy-bear." I mumbled, as I stretched my legs out.

"Glad to be of service." Rick smiled, and I smiled back.

"What's the time? Sorry I fell asleep, I was in no shape to be good company."

"I know, babe. It's about 6 o'clock." I smiled a little at the 'babe' comment but said nothing.

"When's Alexis coming home?"

"I like the sound of that." Rick smiled, and I blushed. "Hey, no need to be embarrassed, I thought it was really cute. Alexis will be here in about half an hour."

"How about we go to that dinner we were planning? I'm feeling much better now that I've had a nap."

"I'll have to run it past Alexis but it sounds good to me. Where do you want to go?"

"You can decide… but nowhere too fancy, if that's ok? I just want good food and good company. You and I can go out or a fancy dinner together some other time." I shrugged a little and stretched, still waking up from my nap.

"You're beautiful." He smiled, before kissing me gently. I blushed at the compliment and he laughed. "I love that you still blush every time I compliment you. Surely you know by now how astoundingly gorgeous you are."

"I can't really control my blushing, Rick. And honestly? I knew I was pretty, or hot, or whatever else guys called me, but there are only two people I've found in the world who have called me beautiful and I've believed them – you and my mum." I gulped a little – just mentioning her still stung a little, but the memories of us getting me ready for my prom night soon picked me up again, when she declared that I was beautiful in my dress, and beamed at me. Her smile was still etched in my memory.

"Your mom was right, Kate. You are so, so beautiful." He pulled me into a tight hug and smiled. "I'm glad you believe me when I tell you that."

"I'm getting more used to it." I said gently, and he hugged me tighter.

"Great news. Let's wait for Alexis, shall we? What do you want to do?"

"Can we just sit for a while? I'm happy just being." I smiled, snuggling into his chest again and pulling my legs up next to me on the couch. Rick's arm wrapped tightly around my shoulders and he pulled out his phone. I assumed he was playing games, but he was actually on Twitter, replying to some of his fans. Much to my pleasure, he deleted every comment from the desperate women on his feed. He then hit another button, typed something out quickly and hit send, before showing it to me. I read it, and smiled. Written at the top of his twitter feed, was a new message from "WriteRCastle":

"_You know you're in love when you don't want to fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." - Dr Seuss._

"That's a beautiful quote, Rick." I smiled, tears pooling in my eyes a little.

"It's the truth." He smiled, before kissing my cheek. "Hey, there's no need for tears."

"Happy tears, Rick. Happy tears."

"I guess I can try and get used to those."

"Keep saying things like that and you'll have to!" I smiled, wiping my eyes. The doorbell went and I smiled, removing myself from Rick's embrace. "I've got it." I opened the door and was barrelled over by Alexis. I was only wearing socks, so I lost my balance on the hardwood floor and went sliding. Alexis and I ended up in a giggling heap in front of the door, and I pulled her into a tight hug. Rick was standing over us, watching and he grinned at me before looking towards the open doorway.

"Hey, Ashley, how's it going?" He smiled back down at me and I looked towards the door. Sure enough, Alexis's boyfriend was standing at the door. She clambered up off of me and gave me a hand up, before wrapping her arm around my waist.

"Ash, this is Kate." She said proudly, and I smiled, before holding out my hand. He shook it gratefully.

"It's nice to meet you." I said.

"You too. You're the detective, right?" He asked gently, and I laughed. He looked so nervous.

"Yep, that's me. Don't believe anything Rick said about me." I grinned, and Rick looked affronted.

"I think I'll stick to believing everything Lex said." He smiled, before kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

"I'm going to get going now, just wanted to make sure you got home alright."

"Talk to you later?" She asked, removing her arm from around my waist and giving him a hug.

"Try and stop me." He smiled, before turning to me and Rick.

"It was nice to meet you, and good to see you again." He said, nodding to me first.

"Bye, Ashley." Rick smiled, although I could tell it wasn't genuine. He left the loft and Rick shut the door.

"Well, that was embarrassing." I said, and Alexis laughed.

"You'll live."

"Hey, so we were thinking we'd go out for dinner – sound alright?" I asked, and she smiled.

"Yeah, sounds good! I'll go change into something a bit nicer. Say half an hour?" When I nodded she smiled and went bounding up the stairs. I laughed and wandered towards Rick's room, with the man himself following close behind.

"Pretty sure I didn't even get a 'hello' from my daughter then. How does it feel to be popular?" He asked, and I blushed.

"Pretty damn good." I said quietly, and he pulled me into a hug.

"Come on. Dinner-time – put on a pretty dress, because I'm certain that that's what Alexis will do." I smiled before picking out and emerald bandage dress, a pair of patent black heels and a little jacket. I got dressed in the bathroom to avoid distractions, and touched up my makeup while I was there. Rick had changed into a simple suit, with a beautiful blue shirt that brought out his eyes. He'd just put his jacket on when I walked out of the bathroom, and I'm the first to admit that watching his jaw drop was great fun.

"Oh wow." He whispered and I laughed, twirling.

"You like?" I smiled, and he grabbed my hips, pulling me close.

"I love. You look absolutely amazing, Kate. Beyond amazing." He kissed me softly before taking my hand. "Let's go get Alexis and pick somewhere to eat."

**N'awwwww.**


	9. Little Birdie

**AN: Here's another chapter for you all. I don't know if I'm super happy with it, but I've put it up because I promised I would. So here we go, Chapter 9 :)**

**On a completely unrelated note, I think that Pretty Dead (3x23) had one of the CUTEST Caskett moments ever, although most people probably wouldn't class it as a Caskett moment... but I thought it was seriously gorgeous and I was blabbing about it afterwards!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. If I did, I would be writing Season 4 instead of a totally AU fanfiction!**

An hour later, Rick, Alexis and I were sitting in a beautiful Italian restaurant that Rick had chosen. He'd said a friend had recommended it, so we piled into a car together and Rick led us to the table he'd booked for us. We sat down, and conversation came easily. We chatted about Alexis's schoolwork, and she asked about the guys in the precinct. She was in fits of laughter at the description I gave of Rick's face after his encounter with the boys and Lanie, and I smiled. It was so easy to just let go when I was out with these two. They got me out of my very-protective shell.

Our food came, and it was absolutely beautiful. Within what felt like minutes, we had finished dinner, and Alexis suggested that we walk home, to try and work off some of the giant meal we'd just eaten. I happily agreed, as did Rick, and we donned our coats and began walking home. Rick took my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine, and I wrapped my free arm around Alexis. We walked along happily, and I was grilling Alexis about Ashley.

"Did your dad really point a gun at him?" I asked, and she just nodded. "Really, Rick?"

"It was after that steampunk case! I was trying to figure out how someone could duel with a pistol like that! Totally incidental." He feigned shock and I laughed.

"Oh shush you. I bet you loved it." He grinned and I knew I was right.

"He loved it too much!" Alexis said. "Ashley was terrified for weeks! And then Dad mentioned that he knew homicide detectives and, well… let's just say poor Ash was a little less than comfortable."

"So he thought he should be scared of me?" I said, and raised my eyebrow at Rick.

"Hey, I'm just using the weapons at my disposal!" He smirked and I kissed his cheek.

"I clarified. Told him you weren't scary at all, unless he decided to kill someone, at which point he should be afraid." She smiled, and I laughed.

"Or hurts you. He should be afraid if he kills someone, or hurts you. In any way." I smiled and squeezed Lex's shoulder. She smiled and looked at her dad, who was beaming. He leaned over to me and kissed me soundly.

"I love you." He grinned.

"I love you too." I said, and we continued our walk back to the loft.

Twenty minutes later, and we'd arrived at the loft. Alexis declared that she was exhausted, and that she was going to talk to Ash and go to sleep. She gave each of us a hug, mumbled a 'goodnight' and left. I looked up at Rick.

"Are you tired too?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"Nope. I was planning on doing the exact thing I've been daydreaming about all night."

"Oh really, and what's that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, and he pulled me close to him.

"I'm going to peel you out of that gorgeous dress and have my way with you." He said matter-of-factly, and I laughed.

"Well then, we should move to the bedroom." With that, he hoisted me into his arms and carried me to his room, where he most definitely actioned his plans.

XXX

I woke up the next morning and found the bed next to me empty. I rolled out of bed, found a robe, and padded into the living room. I was puzzled for a moment before I heard muffled noises coming from the study. When I got closer I realised the door was ajar, and I could hear every work Rick was saying. He was on the phone, and he wasn't happy.

"Paula, this is what I pay you for. Yes, I probably should have been more careful but clearly I wasn't thinking. And now you have to think of some fantastic way to get that stupid paper to retract the picture and the article!" I sucked in a breath. Before I could react Rick continued. "No, I haven't talked to her about it yet! I didn't even consider that the stupid paparazzi would care, OK?" He paused. "Paula, you seriously have to think of something fantastic because there is no way in hell I'm letting those blood-sucking leeches ruin this for us. Got it? Look, I have to go. I think I have some explaining to do. We'll talk later." I heard him sigh loudly and I knocked on the door lightly before pushing it open.

"Hey." I said quietly. He was sitting at his desk, his gaze flickering between me, his laptop, a newspaper sitting on his desk, and the phone in his hand.

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked quietly, and I walked over to him and sat on his knee.

"Most of it. Can I see the offending article?" He picked up the paper and passed it to me, and at the very top of page 6 was a picture of me, Alexis and Rick walking home from the restaurant last night. I took a deep breath and let my eyes fall to the article below.

_Has Rick found the new Queen of his Castle?_

_Author Richard Castle yesterday caused a stir when he stepped out to dinner with his daughter and his muse, Detective Kate Beckett. Although not uncommon for the pair to be seen out together on the streets of Manhattan, this time seemed a little more comfortable than usual – especially in Detective Beckett's relationship with Alexis. Mr Castle is well-known for keeping his only daughter out of the limelight, especially in relation to the other aspects of his private life. Maybe Detective Beckett is a little closer to the 'man behind the mysteries' than we first thought? It has to be pretty serious for the youngest Castle to be involved. Wedding bells, perhaps?_

I took a deep breath.

"Please say something." Rick said quietly, sounding heart-broken.

"We should have thought about it."

"I should have thought about it, I agree. But I haven't been on Page 6 in such a long time - they stopped caring as soon as I stopped dating. Oh, Kate, I am so sorry." He was downcast.

"Rick. Look at me." He looked up and I was stunned to note that he had tears brimming in his eyes. "This will not break us, Rick. I'm not happy about it, but we're not going to lose what we have over some stupid man with a camera. OK? We'll learn from our mistakes here. Like, only out of the way restaurants, and no walking home after dinner."

"Sounds like a plan. But what should we do for now? Do you want to release a statement, or let them keep guessing?"

"Since all the people I really care about know… let's release a statement. But don't make Paula write it. I think you and I should do it together." I smiled a little, but from the look Rick gave me he knew it was forced.

"You hate this, don't you?"

"Honestly? Yes. It's horrifying. My private life should be exactly that. But with you it's not. And I knew that it would be hard, and I knew that the first time we were photographed it would be confronting. But I didn't expect to feel so violated. And angry." He hugged me close.

"I am so, so sorry. I would give anything to change this for us, but I can't."

"Which is why we're going to write something confirming that we're together, we're happy, and tell them that we don't live a scandalous life so there's no reason for them to follow us around – OK?"

"You take a very proactive approach when you're pissed off, don't you?" He laughed, and I smiled.

"Surely you've figured that much out by now. Yes. I take the problem, I fix it, and I move on. Easy motto to live by, really." I kissed him before getting up. "That was way too much to deal with before my morning coffee. Let me get some caffeine, and then we'll write our statement." I sauntered out of the room, trying to keep my cool. I stood at the coffee machine and before I knew it, tears were rolling down my cheeks. I felt an arm snake around my waist and I spun around to face Rick. He pulled my head into his chest and I hugged him close, his hands ghosting up and down my back.

"It'll be ok, Kate. I promise you, I'll find a way to make it ok." His voice was low and soothing, and I could feel the vibrations in his chest. His heartbeat thudded quickly and I smiled – even his heart was telling me how nervous he was. I pulled away, wiped my eyes, grabbed my coffee and turned to face the man behind me.

"We have a statement to write. And then a precinct to get to, if you're coming in today."

"I might skip the precinct today, stay home and field some comments from the multitude of magazines that are likely to call. But call me if there's a body?" When I nodded, he smiled and took my hand, leading me to his study.

"OK. Let's write." He smiled and sat, fingers poised over the keyboard. A few minutes later, we had something tapped out.

_After comments published in various newspapers and magazines in New York, Richard Castle and Kate Beckett have decided to announce that they are in a relationship. It is still new, but the pair is very happy. They ask that they are treated with privacy and respect from the public and press alike as they begin their lives together._

"Looks good to me. Less real details, the better. I'm going to go get ready."

"I'll send this out in a second. Will you come over after work?"

"If you want me to." I said, and he nodded.

"I was thinking." He started, and I couldn't help myself.

"That's dangerous. Your brain might explode." I smirked and Rick pulled a face at me.

"I was hoping that…that you'd move in with me." I couldn't help it, my jaw dropped.

"Seriously, Rick? It's been two weeks."

"Nope. We've been together for three years, we've just done the romantic thing for two weeks. And since it's working so well, and a little birdie told me your lease was up soon, and I want you here."

"I'm going to kill Lanie. Have you spoken to Alexis about this?"

"I ran it past her last night, and she was really excited. But, if you're worried, you can talk to her yourself."

"Without you floating around and making her nervous?" I asked. If I was even going to consider this, I had to be on the same page with Alexis.

"Yes, if that's what you want." He said. I kissed him softly.

"I'll let you know soon, OK?" I said. I was nervous, I mean, who wouldn't be? It had been two weeks! But he made a fair point – we'd been partners for years. And my lease was up soon. And his place was so much closer to the precinct. And it was nicer than mine… the list went on and on through my mind. I went and got ready for the day and organised myself before heading upstairs and knocking lightly on Alexis's bedroom door. The redhead opened it and smiled.

"Morning, Kate." She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Hey, Lex. What time do you finish at school today?"

"Just before 4, why?"

"I was wondering if maybe we could go for coffee? I want to chat to you about a couple of things. Nothing bad, I swear." I said, noting the puzzled look on her face.

"OK Kate, that'd be cool. You know where my school is?"

"Yep. Shall I come pick you up at 4?"

"Sounds good." She smiled, and as I turned to walk away I stopped.

"Oh, and we may or may not have made it into the paper today, so if anyone has a crack at you, point them out to me when I come get you and I'll flash my badge or something." She laughed and I winked, before giving her a hug and heading back to the study. I walked over to Rick and kissed him.

"I'm taking Alexis out after school, we'll be back later."

"Ok, I love you. Be careful."

"Always. Love you too." I smiled and picked up my bag, leaving for the day.

**Like? Love? Hate? - Let me know what you think... please be gentle!**


	10. News

**AN: Whoa, there are so many people subscribed to this story now that I don't have time to count them all! So, here is one of my new favourite chapters - Rick/Kate/Alexis fun is always good to write, but I'd love to know if you guys think that I've gone a little too far. I'm aware that it is still a little OOC but I think you'll understand why I made it this way :)**

**To anyone like me who is anxiously awaiting the season finale, I watched the first sneak peek and nearly cried. If I'm totally honest, there were a few tears. I don't know if I can take it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Although a t-shirt with "Shut The Front Door!" written on it is in the mail as we speak. (write?)**

**IBYL  
>xo<strong>

I fled the precinct at 3.30, apologising to the Captain who was more than happy to send me away.  
>"You work way too hard, Beckett. Go home." He said, and I smiled. I was going to a home of sorts. And if I decided, maybe it would be mine soon. I shook my head a little at the absurdity of it all, before jumping into my car and heading for Lex's school.<p>

I arrived and parked about a block away due to the mile long pile-up of cars waiting impatiently for the students to leave. I loitered around at the bottom of the stairs, and silently dared anyone to ask me about my relationship with Rick. When one particularly plastic-looking woman gave me a look of utter disdain, I had to work really hard not to smile. Even though I hated all the attention, it was pretty funny. Just then I was interrupted by Alexis, who came bounding over to me and gave me a hug. I smiled and returned it, before pulling my arm around her shoulder.  
>"So am I flashing my badge around or were people OK?" I asked, and she shrugged a little.<p>

"No badge flashing needed just yet. We'll talk about it in a minute." She looked sheepish and I glanced at her sideways before she wrapped her arm around my waist. "Parked around the corner?"

"Yep. This place is bedlam. This way." I said, and I steered us in the general direction of my car. She dumped her bag in the backseat before sliding into the front seat next to me. I didn't turn on the car, but instead turned to face Alexis.

"Why am I not flashing my badge at school just yet?" I asked, eyebrow raised. She blanched noticeably and I grabbed her hand. "Hey, Lex, whatever it is we can figure it out. I promise."

"If I tell you, can I tell you not as a cop, or as my dad's girlfriend, but my friend?" She asked. I nodded.

"Of course. Friends." I said, squeezing her hand.

"I have a meeting with my school's headmaster tomorrow, about some apparently inappropriate behaviour." She said quietly.

"What kind of inappropriate?" I asked, shocked. Alexis was so unflappable usually.

"I slapped someone." She said, flinching.

"Who and why?" I asked calmly. She seemed soothed by the fact that I wasn't screaming.

"School's queen bee, Trinity. Because she was saying some really nasty things."

"About?" I pressed, and she mumbled something inaudible. "Lex. Just spit it out, hun."

"You. She was talking about you. She was going on and on about how my dad shouldn't be with just anyone, and how people of a higher class should be together, and didn't he know that her mum was single again and all that kind of crap. I told her that she was an idiot, and she made some comment about how it wasn't such a loss because Dad and I shouldn't be considered high class anyway, and as she was leaving she said something about 'pig scum' so I hit her." Alexis sighed. "I put up with a lot, and usually I'm much more restrained, but there was just something about her today and I just…" She trailed off and I couldn't help but smile. She looked at me like I was insane, and I just laughed.

"Lex. You are the most adorable kid in the world, you know that? You didn't have to stand up for me against those snotty little bitches. But I love that you did. So now, I'm going to try and return the favour a little, at least." When Alexis shot me a strange look, I continued. "We're going to coffee, and we're going to figure out how to get you out of this. And, from the look on your face when you told me, I'm guessing you don't want to tell your dad." She shook her head sadly. "I'll take this one. Explain it to him. I'll make sure he doesn't even get the slightest bit mad at you, ok?"

"Thanks, Kate." She smiled.

"Anytime. Now, coffee awaits!" I said, before turning on the ignition and driving to a favourite coffee house of mine.

An hour later, Alexis and I had finished our chat, and decided that I'd talk to the headmaster tomorrow when she did – the meeting was set for 9am, so I'd just go with her to school the next morning. We'd discussed it all and I'd even managed to make her laugh about it, which pleased me immensely. Just as we wandered back to the car, Alexis stopped.

"Hey, we were coming here to talk about you, weren't we?" She asked, and I smiled. I'd completely forgot.

"Oh, right. Dead set honesty with me when I ask you this question, yeah?" She nodded her agreement and I took a deep breath. "How would you feel if I were to move in with you and your dad?"

"He asked you? FINALLY!" She squealed and I laughed.

"Finally, really? We've been together for two weeks."

"No, you've been together for three years." She declared.

"You sound like your father. But I wanted to make sure you were cool with it?"

"Honestly, I think it'd be a win for me, as well as for my dad. I like having you around Kate. You make things fun, and you look out for me, and it's kind of awesome to have someone who's not my dad to talk to, you know. Like with what happened earlier – my dad would've been ok with it eventually, but it's really nice to have someone else… someone else to trust." I smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Well it looks like I have some good news to give your dad as well, then."

"You'll say yes?" She asked, excited.

"How could I say no after a speech like that?" I said gently, before sliding into the car. Alexis grabbed my hand and patted it gently.

"C'mon, Kate. Let's go home." She smiled, and I laughed.

"Sounds good, sweetie. Sounds really good." I cranked the car on and headed into the road.

XXX

We arrived at the loft and greeted Rick, before Alexis excused herself to do her homework. I took Rick into his study and pushed him on to the couch there, before perching next to him.

"We need to talk about a couple of things. One is good, one is not so good. So, we'll go with the not so good one, and then calm you down with the good, OK?" He looked so nervous, but nodded.

"Alexis got into a little trouble at school today." At his shocked look, I put my hand up to cover his mouth. "You are not going to talk, you are going to listen. Alexis hit someone, one of the girls in her year at school, after the girl confronted her in relation to you and me. She made some snide comments about me, and Alexis reacted. She's been called in to see her headmaster tomorrow, and she is scared. Mostly of your reaction, but since she did such a good thing for me I decided to return the favour, so we came up with a plan together. I am going to go to her meeting with her tomorrow, and straighten it all out. And if the other girl and her family decide to be more unreasonable, I'll talk to the boys." I removed my hand from his mouth. "You can talk now."

"Will she be in trouble?" He murmured.

"Probably, but I'm hoping that I can smooth it over – it was only a minor incident anyway." He took a deep breath and shook himself a little, as if to clear his head.

"Thank you, for being there for her."

"It was my pleasure." I said, genuinely. And it was.

"You said there was good news too?" He asked.

"Oh, right. Looks like I'm going to need some help packing." I said quickly, and he scooped me into a hug before kissing me soundly.

"That would be my job." He said proudly, and he spun me around the room. "And I'm really happy and excited and I can't wait to show you just how excited I am, but first I'm going to go talk to my daughter quickly, and tell her that I'm not mad at all." He kissed my cheek before slipping out of the room and heading up the stairs. I smiled, and my eyes flitted around the room. I belonged here now. I was part of a really beautiful family. And yes, moving in was probably fast, but we're not about to get married or anything. We're two people who are very happy together, and want to spend our time together. That was my story and I'm sticking to it.

That night, Rick and I were lying in bed together, simply enjoying each other's company. Rick was yammering about where all of my stuff would go, and generously offered to put a couch and a few other things in Martha's old room so that if I ever felt like I needed some time, I'd have my own little space. I kissed him gently and smiled, and we sat in silence for a while pondering our own thoughts.

"Hey, Kate?" Rick interrupted quietly, and I smiled.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I was thinking…"

"Dangerous, but continue." I smirked and he poked his tongue out at me.

"Shush you. I was thinking that instead of telling everyone that we were living together, we'd just invite all the important people over for a poker night and let them figure it out. Most of them are detectives, after all." He said, and I smiled.

"So everyone would consist of…?"

"Esposito, Ryan, Lanie, the Captain, my mother and your father." He smiled. "Wait, does your dad like poker?" He asked, nervous.

"Yes, Rick, he likes poker. How do you think I learnt to play?" I grinned.

"God, if he's half as good as you I'll have no money at the end of the night." He groaned good-naturedly and I smiled.

"I love your plan, Rick. It sounds great. Although my money is on Lanie noticing first, not the two headed monster." He laughed.

"Well she is nosy like that. Although I wouldn't put it past my mother to pick it up quickly. She is fond of sticking her nose in other people's business." He grinned and I did too, before leaning up to kiss him gently.

"Come on, Rick. I need some sleep before tomorrow, and then we can start packing my stuff and planning this poker night." He pulled me close and flicked the light off.

"Good night, Kate. I love you." He murmured, and I smiled.

"I love you too, Rick. And I'm glad I'm here." He kissed my hair and minutes later his soft snores echoed around the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I am turning into a fluffball. Agree?<strong>


	11. Moments

**AN: Sorry that I haven't updated, I have been DROWNING in Uni work. But I'm back, with another chapter - some more fluffiness, which is definitely what I needed after that SEASON FINALE OH MY GOD. I watched it online because I'm in Australia... and I spent the better part of the hour after I'd finished watching it sobbing. And occasionally saying "How?" and "Why?" - my poor mother had no clue what was wrong with me.**

**So here, FLUFFFFFFFY. TO MAKE ME HAPPPPPPY. And if you want to keep making me happy, leave a review! Sorry that I haven't replied to the last ones, there was a glich in the FF system.**

**IBYL  
>xo<strong>

The next morning we were all up early – Rick had a burst of inspiration at about 6am and kissed me good morning before rolling out of bed and heading to his study. I left the bed an hour later and jumped in the shower before putting on my favourite pair of skinny jeans, a nice warm blue turtleneck, my favourite black jacket and my "killer heels" that Rick loved so much. I wandered into the kitchen and started making breakfast for the three of us. Ten minutes later Alexis appeared at the top of the stairs and smiled, sniffing.

"You made waffles?" She asked.

"Yep. Felt like them." I said with a shrug, and she smiled.  
>"So when are you moving in officially?" She asked, clearly excited by the prospect which just made me beam.<p>

"Well after I come with you to school, I'm going to head into the precinct for a bit, and provided all is quiet there, I'll head back to my apartment and start packing this afternoon. Your Dad's going to come and help me." I said, and she hugged me.

"Well I can't wait until you're properly here. I'm going to raid your music collection, consider this your warning!" She grinned cheekily and in that moment she'd never looked more like her father.

"What's mine is yours, Lex." I grinned and she smiled. I set a plate of waffles in front of her and excused myself, leaving to find Rick. I got to his study and knocked quietly.

"Waffles are up if you're hungry." I said.

"I'll be two seconds." He smiled, and tapped the keys on his laptop a few more times before closing the lid, removing himself from the chair and giving me a hug, before leading me to the kitchen. The three of us ate breakfast in comfortable silence, and Alexis excused herself to get ready for school. I turned to Rick.

"How about you stay home today and keep writing – I'll only be at the precinct for a while and even then it'll probably just be paperwork. I'll try and leave early so that you can meet me at my apartment and we can start packing everything up. Sound OK to you?"

"On one condition. You have to call me if a body does drop, or if you need anything – anything at all." I grinned and kissed him softly.

"Deal." I smiled, before heading off to grab my bag. Alexis came down the stairs, school bag in hand. We both bid our farewells to Rick and headed down to the car. Before long, we were at her school and ready to tackle the meeting head on. Just before we walked into the school, I took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"We'll be ok." I said gently, and she smiled weakly at me.

XXX

An hour later, Alexis and I were in the hallway outside the headmaster's office. After explaining the situation and admitting that she was wrong to react, Alexis was let off with a reprimand for her actions, but it wouldn't go on any of her records, which was great news. The girl who was being rude in the first place also received a reprimand, and her very plastic mother was outraged. I had to work really hard to not smile, and I sent a sneaky text to Rick asking him if he could meet me out the front of the school for a little revenge of my own. After the meeting finished, I gave Alexis a hug and kissed her cheek, telling her to have a good day. She pulled me into a close hug and whispered in my ear.

"Thanks, Kate." She murmured, and I smiled.

"Anytime, Lex. Go learn something and I'll see you tonight." She smiled and left for class. Trinity and her mom did not share such an exchange – they simply looked each other up and down before walking in opposite directions. I started for the exit and was pleased to find that Trinity's plastic mom was following me. I wandered down the steps at the front of the school and sure enough, Rick was waiting there, leaning against my car. With a quick glance at the woman behind me, I skipped over to him and kissed him passionately, smiling as I did. He wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled as he pulled away from me. I couldn't resist glancing at the insipid woman who was indignantly strolling down the street, glaring at me. I burst into a fit of giggles and Rick, after following my line of sight, did the same, before pulling me close again.

"Was this one of your 'marking your territory' moments? Because I can definitely get used to it." He grinned, and I smiled.

"Maybe. Maybe I just really wanted to see you." I shrugged a little, but I knew in my heart it was both reasons. It hurt to be away from him – something I really hadn't experienced before. But I was doing my best to take it in my stride.

"Am I coming to the precinct to keep you company?" He asked jovially, and I nodded shyly.

"Do you mind? I know you wanted to do some writing and it's cool if you can't." I said, but he just grinned.

"I think I'll come with you. Writing can wait." He smiled, before slinging his arm over my shoulder. I leaned into his embrace and enjoyed the feeling of being hopelessly in love.

XXX

That afternoon we left the precinct at about 3. We bid our farewells to the boys before heading to my apartment. Rick had had some boxes delivered, so we assembled a whole bunch and started packing up all my stuff. We stopped every now and then to reminisce about specific things, but mostly we just packed. Rick 'knew a guy' who had a truck available, and few hours later most of my possessions were evacuated from my place, leaving only my furniture. Rick had organised for a few pieces to come to the house in a few days to decorate my 'break-away' room, as he'd dubbed it. That was to happen on Friday afternoon, so we'd begun to organise our poker party for Saturday night. I was actually less nervous than I thought I would be – I'm not the kind of girl who deliberately flaunts her relationship around, but this would be fun. And it's people who are close to both of us, who understand just how much we love each other. Plus, it involved poker! It was going to be a hit.

The truck arrived at the loft within minutes of Rick and I, and boxes were soon dispersed around the loft - clothes in the bedroom, books in the study and so on. Rick's place, or _our_ place, had plenty of space for my stuff, and within an hour or two the house didn't look too different, apart from my stuff intermingling with his. A few of my photos made his mantelpiece, my guitar was perched in the corner of the lounge and my cookbooks now held residence on the unused shelf in the kitchen. I looked around, and I smiled brightly.

"It feels like home." I said quietly, and Rick laughed.

"So it should. It is home now. You, me and Alexis – we're family."

With that simple sentence, my resolve broke and I sobbed into Rick's shoulder, the emotion of the day finally overtaking me.

"Please tell me these are more of those head-scratching happy tears." He said, and I laughed between my sobs.

"Yeah, more happy tears. I've never been so glad to be part of a family, Rick. I mean it." I smiled and he kissed me softly, before wiping my tears with his thumbs. I excused myself to clean myself up and returned to the living room a few minutes later, where Rick was on the phone ordering some dinner. Alexis tumbled through the door and dumped her school bag. I walked over and gave her a hug, and she smiled.

"After school study sessions kind of suck." She mumbled, and I laughed.

"Yep, they do. I'm not even going to try and be positive about them." I said, and she smiled, before looking around.

"So you're officially moved in?" She asked, wandering around the lounge room and taking in some of the new additions. When I nodded, she smiled. "I think there's only one thing missing then."

"What's that?" I asked, curious. What could we NOT have?

"New family photos." She said, grinning. I smiled, though I was on the verge of tearing up again.

"Lex, that may be the best idea you've ever had." I pulled her into a bear hug and she giggled. "Come on, your dad's ordered some dinner, so I say we go bug him until then." I tucked my arm around her shoulder and led her to the kitchen, where Rick was preparing for our food delivery. I left Alexis at the breakfast bar and walked over to Rick, who wrapped his arms around me quietly. I turned in his embrace and leant into his ear, whispering softly.

"You have the most amazing daughter in the world."

"I know." He smiled, before kissing me.

"Ew. Kid in the room." Alexis moaned, and I laughed. Rick grumbled.

"Way to interrupt a moment, pumpkin." He cursed, and I laughed. We were a family, in every sense of the word… and I couldn't wait to see what other wonderfully unexpected things would turn up in my life.


	12. Poker

**AN: Hi again, readers! Sorry this took me a while to update, I have been SWAMPED with assignments. And you're not going to like it, but this will be the last update for about two weeks while I finish off the semester. However, as soon as all of my assignments are done, I'm on break, so I can write A LOT MORE. *cheers*. And for those of you who've author-alerted me (thanks, by the way) expect another couple of my one-shots in a few weeks, I've had some in the works for a while now.**

**This is a happy chapter, I don't know if I love it as much as some of the others but oh well.**

Also, question for you all. Do you like it when I use songs in my stories? (If you haven't read any of my one-shots you probably won't understand this but whatever!) Every song I seem to listen to at the moment makes me think of Castle and Beckett - maybe it's withdrawl symptoms, I don't know - and I want to see if you guys are interested in me putting in some more lyrics. Let me know :)

Okay, enjoy!

IBYL  
>xo<p>

Disclaimer: I WOULD SELL MY SOUL TO OWN CASTLE. But since I still have a soul, I don't own them.

Saturday morning came and I smiled as I woke up. The poker match that Rick had planned was tonight, and even though it would only take two seconds for everyone to realise that we were living together, I was excited. A little bit nervous still, but excited. I was happy with Rick. Really, truly happy… and it would be really great to have a poker night with the people I considered my friends. My dad had unfortunately turned down the invitation as he was off fishing this weekend, but the rest of the usual suspects would be there – Esposito, Ryan, Lanie, Jenny and Martha. Old fashioned, tame fun – even Alexis was going to hang around for the night, although she said she might just watch a movie. We had breakfast together and bummed around the house, enjoying the time away from our usually hectic schedules. Rick got some writing done, Lex finished some homework, and I caught up on some old paperwork. It hit 4pm, and I came up with an idea to kill the last three hours before all of our friends were arriving. Alexis and I locked ourselves in the master bedroom and pampered each other, doing manicures and pedicures and chatting. We were laying on the bed reading a trashy magazine and laughing at some of the horrible photos. Alexis turned to me after a while and smiled brightly.

"Sometimes I forget that you're my Dad's girlfriend. Is that weird?" She asked.

"Not really. At least, it's not weird by my standards." I said matter-of-factly, and she chuckled.

"You just feel like a big sister. You have fun with me, and we get to hang out, but you'd still come and help me if I needed it."

"In a heartbeat." I confirmed, and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I love you, Kate. You're the best thing that's happened to me and my dad in years."

"I love you too, Alexis. And don't tell your dad this, but the pair of you are definitely the best thing that's happened to me in a very long time." She blushed a little and I smiled, kissing her forehead. "So since the folk from the precinct are pretty casual, I was thinking I'd just wear jeans and a sweater and then fancy it up a little. You in on that idea?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Sounds good. Meet you back here in 45 minutes? We'll have showers and then get ready." She said confidently, and I grinned.

"Deal. 45 minutes starting… NOW! Go go go!" I giggled before bolting into the bathroom, the sound of Lex's youthful laugh reverberating around the room.

45 minutes later and we were in the master bathroom, looking over the giant array of make-up that I had managed to gather over the years. Lex had brought in her basics as well, and we were poring over the pile intensely. I had elected to put on my favourite pair of jeans and a dark purple sweater, while Alexis had picked a pair of white skinny jeans and a baby blue sweater, and we were now agonising over our make-up. Alexis asked if I would help her, and I had a great time carefully applying her 'face', not that she needed it at all. I'd done my own make-up forever, so it was nice to have a new guinea-pig to share some of my tips with. I did my own make-up and we played with each other's hair for a while, before I grabbed a pair of my infamous power heels and Alexis slipped her delicate feet into some ballet flats and we headed into the lounge room. Rick had emerged from his study and organised the table for poker, as well as started putting snacks out for the people who would be arriving soon. He smiled brightly when we walked in, and he came and wrapped his arms around both of us.

"You both look gorgeous." He grinned, before letting us go. "Cuddle up!" He announced, before pulling out a camera. I wrapped my arms around Alexis and we grinned, and the camera flashed. Rick smiled brightly as the photo flashed on his camera's screen, but refused to show me. Alexis stole the camera and moved to stand in front of me, before pushing her dad to stand with me. He wrapped me up in a bear hug, and I grinned for the photo. Rick stole the camera back and smiled, before showing me the photo.

"We look happy." I said softly.

"Probably because we are." He smiled, before clicking a button and making the picture of Alexis and I flick onto the screen.

"Lex, this one is fantastic!" I said, and I meant it. It was a really great picture of the two of us. She came over to look at the camera and smiled.

"We photograph well." She noted, and I laughed. Just then, the doorbell rang, and I smiled.

"Shall I get it?" I asked with a wink, and Rick laughed. I wandered over to the door and flung it open to find a very impatient Lanie tapping her foot.

Lanie greeted Rick and Alexis gently, before letting her eyes flit around the room. She took in a few of my most important items, before squealing and pulling me into a hug.

"You are so living here. You've been holding out on me!" She said, and I laughed.

"Only since like, Wednesday, Lanie. That's not really holding out on you, is it?" She narrowed her eyes at me and I giggled.

"You can't kill me, there are children present." I said, sneaking a glance at a quietly giggling Alexis.

"Trust me girl, you are DAMN lucky that a child is present." She grumbled, before hugging me again. "Oh who am I kidding, I'm not that mad at you. Just show me around!" I smiled and led her around the house. We stopped in mine and Rick's room, and she sat on the bed.

"So when's the wedding?" She asked, and I coughed awkwardly.

"No wedding, Lanie. Not yet. I'm content now." I paused. "Does it sound stupid if I say I don't really want to risk it? We're together, we're happy, and that's what matters."

"If he proposed tomorrow, would you say yes?" She asked.

"Of course." I replied, without a second thought. Lanie just nodded softly, and I smiled.

"Come on, let's go get some food. We'll talk more later, ok?" She smiled and hugged me again.

"I really am happy for you, girl." She said.

"I know." I said, before taking her back into the lounge.

While I was showing Lanie around, Martha had arrived, and she greeted me with a hug and a whispered "welcome to the family", which made my heart swell. Our moment was interrupted by a knock at the door, and Esposito, Ryan and Jenny tumbled in.

"Well, well, well, the gang's all here." Rick drawled, and I laughed. Esposito grimaced, and Ryan shot me a strange look. They glanced at each other before Jenny came over to greet us, stopping in front of me.

"You're living here? Kevin didn't tell me!" She exclaimed, giving me a hug. Ryan's jaw dropped, and Esposito swore colourfully. Jenny pulled back from me, stunned.

"Kevin didn't know. Hence the reaction – they're detectives after all, they should have picked up on it." I grinned, and Jenny smiled. Ryan shook his head a little and Esposito just glanced around.

Ryan looked up, holding out his hand.

"God dammit, Beckett!" Esposito moaned, before passing over a $20 note.

"Surely you have learnt by now that you shouldn't be making bets on us. We're pretty unpredictable." I said, before Rick put his arm around me.

"Don't I know it." Esposito grimaced in our direction. "Are we playing poker or what?"

"Yeah, yeah, take a seat." Rick said, gesturing towards the table. The adults took their places at the table and began dealing out cards, while Alexis plonked herself on the couch with her laptop, taking some time to catch up with friends.

XXX

About an hour later, I gracefully bowed out of the poker match, after losing my entire pile of chips to a vicious Ryan and Esposito gang-up attack. I grinned and left the table, collapsing on the couch next to Alexis, and turned to face the table and look at Lanie, Jenny and Martha.

"Fancy making this a girl's night in? Leave the boys to the game and watch a movie with us?" Lanie and Jenny agreed, and split their chips between the boys, before standing up and joining Alexis and I. Martha stood but instead of moving to the couch, she moved to get her coat.

"Sorry, folks, but I have the after-show party of a friend to attend. I'm afraid I'm done for the night, but I'll be back soon. Richard, you can cook me dinner." She smiled and Rick nodded curtly, still focusing on the cards in front of him. I stood and walked her to the door, thanked her for coming and she left with a smile. I returned to the couch with some snacks and a couple of drinks, and placed myself between Lanie and Alexis. I looked up.

"What are we watching?"

"_Love Actually._"

"Ooh, sappy movie! I love it!" I said, earning me some queer looks from Ryan and Esposito, which I conveniently ignored. Lanie squished herself in next to me and leant her head on my shoulder, and Alexis did the same, while Jenny had stolen a seat in the cushy armchair. I wrapped my arm around Lex's shoulders and stroked her arm lightly, while laughing at the movie. Lanie was content on my shoulder, and we sat together for a while, transfixed. Esposito and Ryan excused themselves a little while later as they were on call for the next few days, with Jenny pulling herself out of the chair and following the boys. Rick smiled at the picture on the couch, and pulled out his camera to take a sneaky photo. The three of us grinned and he took the shot, before looking at Lanie.

"Can you please do me a favour?" He asked, and she shifted from her spot on my shoulder.

"You want a photo?"

"Yes please." He grinned, and took his seat next to me. I hooked my legs over his and tugged Alexis closer to me, and Lanie snapped the photo. She smiled at the display on the screen before handing it to me. Rick and Alexis craned their necks to look at the photo, and Alexis grinned widely.

"New family portrait." She said, before kissing my cheek and removing herself from the couch. "I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted. See you in the morning?" She asked, and Rick and I nodded. "Ok then, goodnight guys. Bye Lanie." She said gently, before flouncing up the stairs to her room. Lanie smiled before giving me a hug and bidding Rick and I farewell. He smiled at me.

"So everyone knows."

"Everyone knows." I confirmed with a nod.

"Nobody cares." He shrugged, and I laughed.

"Also true. They wouldn't be our friends if they did. They're not meant to care about us being together, they just have to be happy for us."

"You're right, you're right. Come on, it's late – and I don't know about you but I'm exhausted." He smiled and I nodded softly.

"Yep. Very tired." He grinned and pulled me into his arms, making me squeal, before taking me to bed – and although we were tired, sleep was still delayed a little further.

**Reviews? Thanks loves! (Oh, and sorry I haven't been replying, it keeps coming up with an error when I try :( But the reviews from the last chapter were amazing and I love you all!)**


	13. Quiet Time

**AN: I'm BACKKKK! Kind of. I officially finish my first semester of Uni in a few days, but I couldn't resist posting this, so that's exactly what I did! This one is more fluff because I'm fairly certain I'm still not over the finale. Actually, this whole story is just going to be fluff because I like the happy distraction :)**

**IBYL  
>xo<strong>

* * *

><p>I rolled out of bed on Sunday morning, content and happy. I headed for the bathroom and turned on the shower, trying to make myself feel a little more human – after all, I'd been kept up rather late last night, despite my exhaustion. What can I say? Rick just does something to me. I lingered on this thought for a little while, before I heard the bathroom door click open, and Rick joined me in the shower.<p>

"Good morning." He murmured into my ear, and I spun around.

"Good morning." I said quietly. "Don't expect what I think you're expecting, because there is no way in hell we can do that again right now. I'm sore enough as it is thanks to you." I tried to sound stern but the grin on my face gave me away.

"Me too, love. I just wanted to make sure I got to say hello."

"Why, are you going somewhere?" I asked, curious.

"I've got some errands to run, and Alexis is off with Ashley for the day."

"So I have the loft all to myself?"

"Only for a few hours. I was thinking that maybe giving you a break wouldn't be such a bad idea anyway." He smiled and tapped the side of his nose slyly, making me laugh. The man knew me too well.

"Thanks, Rick. That's really sweet of you."

"Just the kind of guy I am." He shrugged, grinning, and I slapped him lightly for his cheek. He kissed me soundly before taking my shampoo bottle, and he began to wash my hair.

45 minutes later we were both clean and happy. Rick dressed quickly, kissed me goodbye and shot out of the door. Alexis did the same a few minutes later, and the loft became eerily quiet. I wandered into the study and picked up a book, before catapulting myself into my favourite armchair and settling in for an old-fashioned read-a-thon of the book that 'started it all'.

I came to a horrible realisation about an hour later – I didn't like the quiet. While I once relished every second I spent by myself, now I hated it. I wanted the noise, and the laughter, and the fun. I wanted to hear Rick's booming voice and Lex's polite giggle… and most of all I wanted my family at home with me. I couldn't read, I couldn't concentrate – all I could do was miss these people who'd become my entire life. And I desperately wanted them to come home. I picked up my phone and rang Rick.

"Are you alright?" He answered, worried.

"I'm fine. I was just wondering where you are?" I tried to sound inconspicuous but I didn't think Rick had bought it.

"I'm on my way home now, and I'm bringing lunch. Sound alright?" He asked cheerily.

"Sounds fantastic. See you in a few!" I smiled as I hung up. He was on his way home!

There was a gentle knock at the door and I bolted from my spot in the lounge room to the door, flinging it open and jumping on Rick.

"I could get used to this welcome home." He pondered quietly, and I kissed him passionately.

"Don't." I said, before taking the bags from his hand and wandering into the kitchen, dishing up some subs and drinks. He took the food gratefully and we went to the couch, where we ate in comfortable silence. A few minutes after we'd finished eating, Rick pulled me in close to him.

"So are you going to tell me why you rang?" He asked, and I tucked my head into his chest, mumbling. He shook me lightly and I sat up.

"I didn't like being alone." I said, and he raised an eyebrow at me. "I used to cherish every moment I had alone. I loved being alone. And then you and Alexis barrel your way into my life and…"

"You missed us." He confirmed, and I nodded.

"I'm pathetic." I muttered, tucking myself tightly into his embrace.

"You're adorable." He murmured into my ear. "If it's any consolation, I missed you too."

"Thank you. But I'm still pathetic."

"Hush you. What were you doing before you were missing me?" He asked.

"Reading. _Heat Wave,_ actually." I said, and he grinned before tucking his arm around me and leading me to the study and my favourite chair.

"Perfect. I hope you marked your spot or I'm going to have to read from the beginning." He said, and I couldn't help the grin. He really was fantastic to listen to.

"Will you read from the beginning anyway?"

"If that's what you want." He shrugged as he sat down.

"Yes please." I smiled, before taking my place on his lap and curling into his warm embrace.

I fell asleep as he was reading to me. I was tired and listening to Rick reading, and being so comfortable and warm in his embrace, caused me to nod off. Apparently he moved me at some point, because I awoke on the couch, curled into the foetal position under a large blanket. I sat up and stretched, and Rick came over with a cup of coffee and sat next to me. I took the cup gratefully and took a huge gulp, before looking up at Rick.

"Why did you let me sleep?" I asked, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"You looked tired." He shrugged, and I dipped my head into his shoulder.

"Only because you wore me out." I said quickly, before snuggling closer. We sat in silence for a while before Rick piped up again.

"You're tired. And I'm guessing that that isn't solely my fault, right?" He said, and I nodded into his chest.

"Although, you can take a fair portion of the blame. But yes, I'm exhausted. It's been a long few months at work, and I'm tired."

"Well then, we should go away. I'm sure the Captain would give you a few days off if you asked, and you, me and Alexis can go bathe in some summer sun for a while. It'll be relaxing, and there's a big comfy couch calling your name!" He sing-songed the last part of his little speech and I had to suppress a giggle at the ridiculousness of his voice.

"When are you planning this holiday?"

"We can leave Friday or Saturday. Alexis is on break from school, we can go for a few days and just veg out. Come on Beckett, call Montgomery. Make me happy some more!" I smiled slightly and stood from the couch, sliding my phone out of my pocket and sidling towards the study. I spoke to the Captain quickly before talking to him about some time off. As I expected, he insisted that I needed a break and told me that I was officially on two weeks' vacation, starting immediately. I smiled and thanked him, before hanging up and heading for the door of the study. I was pleasantly surprised to find that Rick hadn't been lurking outside the door while I spoke to the Captain. He was still waiting on the couch when I returned, and he looked at me expectantly. I sat down next to him and smiled.

"I'm off for two weeks starting now. So if you want to go to the Hamptons, we can. But we're not going without Alexis." I said quickly, and he grinned.

"Deal. But I have a great idea."

"Uh-oh." I said, and Rick pouted.

"I'm going to take you on a date every day until we go to the Hamptons."

"Rick, that's 5 days and 5 dates. You don't have to do that!" I said genuinely, but he looked at me carefully, almost solemnly.

"Kate, I promised you that I was going to do this right. I've taken you out once, and that was with Alexis, so it doesn't really count. This week, during the day, is going to be all about you and me and how great we are together. I wanted to woo you, and I haven't. So will you let me now, even though it's completely after-the-fact?" He looked like a nervous but excited little boy, and I had to smile at the beautiful, romantic gesture he was trying to deliver.

"Okay. 5 days. 5 dates. On one condition, though."

"Name it." He said confidently.

"Don't involve Alexis in any of your schemes. I want her to continue liking me, and if you tell her about how you plan to woo me, you may damage her forever. I'm not okay with that."

"Deal. Prepared to be wooed, my love. I'm going to make these next two weeks the best of your life!" He leapt from the couch and pulled me into his embrace before kissing me soundly.

I couldn't help but wonder exactly I'd just gotten myself into.

**The next chapter will be full-on fluff, but I haven't actually started writing it yet so if anyone has some good ideas for a cute Caskett date, hit the button and let me know :)**


	14. Date 1

**AN: And so, more fluffiness begins! I'm having a great time writing this story and have already started the next chapter, but I still need three more date ideas! Credit for this one should really go to Steve1961, and the next chapter is one of my own ideas... but that leaves three more! If you have any cool ideas inbox me, I'd love to write what you want to see :)  
><strong>

Thanks everyone!

IBYL  
>xo<p>

Monday morning arrived and I felt like a small child. Clearly, there was a part of me – a pretty large part – that liked the idea of being courted and wooed by Rick Castle. I think this was because I knew that despite his tendency to go completely over-the-top, he'd never do anything to make me uncomfortable – at least, not hugely uncomfortable. He always wants the best for me, in every possible situation. So when I woke up at 9am after a very rare sleep-in, I was not surprised to find the bed next to me empty. I headed downstairs and smiled at the smell of fresh coffee – but Rick was nowhere in sight. Taking the steaming cup of coffee, I wandered towards his study and found the door slightly ajar. The room was empty but the light from his laptop was bouncing around the room. I walked over and looked at the screen, smiling slightly.

_KB,_

_I knew you were a detective for a reason! Drink your coffee, dress comfortably and come to the Central Park Zoo. You won't see me immediately, but tell the people at the gate your name and they'll show you where to find me._

_I'll see you soon, my love._

_RC_

I drained my coffee cup before jumping in the shower. Since Rick had advised me to dress comfortably, I threw on some jeans, a tight-fitting hoodie and a pair of gorgeous Nikes that Rick had bought for me a few weeks ago, despite my insistence that I'd never have anywhere to wear them. I tucked my phone into my pocket and all but skipped from the loft, looking forward to seeing what Rick had planned.

XXX

I arrived at the gates to the zoo and declared my name, as asked. The young woman led me through the gates before handing me a bright yellow tulip with a small note attached. I slipped away the note and rolled it open.

_You'll find me by my favourite animals. I'm guessing it'll take no more than two seconds for you to figure it out._

_RC_

Rick was right – I knew immediately, and I set off to meet my man. Within minutes, I was there. I spotted him staring intently into a cage and snuck up behind him, sliding my arms around his waist. He turned to me and smiled, kissing me soundly.

"Hi." I said, and he smiled again.

"You have no idea how hard it was to leave this morning without kissing you first." He said, and I nodded.

"Don't make a habit of it, I missed you." I said, and he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"So was I right? You knew where to find me in two seconds?"

"I only had to read the words 'favourite animal' before I knew where I had to be." I affirmed, and he pouted.

"Am I really that transparent?"

"Only to me, Rick, although most people who know you would completely understand why you love monkeys." He kissed my forehead before taking my hand.

"Come on. I know your dying to see your beloved polar bears." He said, smiling.

"Of course." I said, leaning into his side and simply enjoying being close. We wandered for a while before I finally asked him what had been on my mind.

"Why the zoo?" I asked, and he obviously knew what I meant.

"I wanted to bring you to do something you usually don't have time for. We've got the whole day just to walk around and see everything." He said, gesturing slightly with his free hand.

"Thank you, Rick." I said, smiling. It was simple, not at all extravagant – and the perfect day out.

"Always. Now come on, we've got some animals to see."

XXX

Almost four hours later, we left the park, strolling aimlessly in the direction of the loft. As we were walking down a serene and empty path, I decided that I couldn't resist having a little fun. I dropped Rick's hand and stepped beside him, before jumping onto his back and locking my arms around his neck. He groaned a little but laughed as his hands tucked under me to support my weight, and we continued our trip through the park. I leant into his ear and whispered softly.

"I love you." I smiled against his ear, before kissing it softly. I couldn't see him but I could hear the smile in his voice as he replied in kind. I couldn't help but think that I've never, ever, been quite so content. And I was really, REALLY enjoying it.

We reached the loft and Alexis was home from school, so the three of us relaxed and watched a movie before dinner. After dinner, both Rick and Alexis had their laptops – Rick was writing, while Alexis was finishing of the last of her schoolwork before her break. I was sitting on the couch, reading, when Rick gently nudged me and passed over his laptop. It was open to an email that he'd received through his website only a few hours ago. He nodded towards the screen and I read quickly.

_Dear Mr Castle,_

_I am a New York resident who is very fond of photography, and as I am retired now I spend most of my days wandering around Central Park taking pictures. Today I saw you and a young woman walking down a path and photographed you a few times on a whim – it was only until I showed my wife the photos that she informed me that you were a famous author. I have no need to profit from such photos, so I thought I'd send them to you – I usually wouldn't bother but the pictures turned out so beautifully and I didn't want them to go to waste._

_Sincerely,_

_Arthur Thomas_

I clicked on the link and couldn't help the gasp that escaped me. There were three photos – one of Rick and I holding hands and smiling, him staring at me and me glancing down at our joined hands, and another of Rick resting his head on mine with our arms wrapped around each other. And the last picture was of Rick piggy-backing me through the park, my head resting close to his.

"Wow." I breathed, and Rick nodded. "They're beautiful pictures."

"Yeah." He agreed, before minimising the window to show that they had been made his background on his laptop. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I like this guy much better than the paparazzi." I said, earning a chuckle from Rick. I waved Alexis over to glance at the pictures, and she smiled.

"You two are worse than me and Ashley, I swear. Adorable, though." She smiled, and I laughed lightly. Rick took his laptop back and continued checking his emails, while Alexis bid us goodnight.

A few hours later, in bed, I curled up next to Rick and soon found myself drifting off to sleep, smiling about the day's events and dreaming of tomorrow.

**R + R if you want, the emails arriving in my inbox make me smile :)**


	15. Date 2

**AN: First of all, apologies for taking so long with this chapter, I got some crappy news regarding my Uni work and unfortunately I got caught up in that, but I'm back! With Chapter 15 - my how time has flown. So this is date 2, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Before I sign off, I NEED SOME MORE IDEAS. I'm struggling with ideas and I need your help! So if you happen to be reviewing or you want to send me a private message, tell me what you want to see!**

**Thanks for reading, guys!**

**IBYL  
>xo<strong>

Rick was still in bed next to me when I woke up – so apparently there was no disappearing act to be had today. I shifted in his tight grasp slightly, and watched as his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning" I murmured, and Rick kissed me softly.

"Ready for Day 2?" He asked.

"I think so. What are we doing?" I asked.

"Not telling just yet. Just wear something similar to yesterday. And be prepared to have some fun." He grinned, and I rolled out of bed.

"Okay, secret-keeper. Jump in the shower, and I'll go whip up some breakfast for you, me and Alexis." I kissed him softly and padded down the stairs, cracking some eggs for omelettes. Alexis soon joined me, and Rick came about 20 minutes later dressed in a pair of jeans and a jacket. We ate breakfast and Alexis left for school, while I jumped in the shower and got ready for the day.

XXX

45 minutes later we were on the road. Rick had decided that the trip to our mystery destination had to be filled we music, and I gladly sang along to many of the songs he'd put on the playlist he'd constructed for the day (which, of course, I ribbed him for.)

"You made a playlist? You went to the effort of picking songs to listen to on a short drive."

"Yes, I did." He said, and he looked over at me, grinning.

"You have way too much time on your hands, Ricky." I said, and he laughed.

"What can I say, Kate? You're inspirational. Being around you makes me think – and yesterday, you made me think about music." He smiled genuinely and I knew that I was done ribbing him – he was too cute. I smiled brightly at him, and he glanced over at me. "Ok, fine, I'll tell you. We're off to Coney Island."

"Seriously? I haven't been there in years!"

"What did I tell you? I'm taking you to do stuff you probably haven't done in years. I want you to have fun."

"I always have fun with you, Rick. It's one of the things I love most about you."

"What, that I'm a total goof?"

"Well, yes. You know exactly how to make me smile – you bring the fun back into my life. You make me smile."

"Kate, I've got to ask… what else do you love about me?" He grinned sideways at me, and I laughed.

"Ego, much? I love…" I pretended to ponder for a minute and he sighed at me. "I love your heart – you care so much about everyone, and I think that really shows. I love your imagination, because with you every single monotonous part of life is an adventure. I love your creativity, and sometimes I'm even a little jealous of it. But honestly, Rick? I just straight out love YOU. Every single part of you." I looked over at him and saw a couple of tiny tears pooling in the corner of his eyes. "Hey, pull over for a sec, would you?" He raised an eyebrow at me but complied, and he pulled over at a rest stop just a few minutes later, and I jumped out of the car, gesturing for him to do the same. He got out of the car and I wrapped my arms around him, capturing him in a bear hug. He reciprocated, and we stood there for who knows how long, just enjoying the closeness.

"God I love you, Katherine Beckett. I have no idea what I did to deserve you but I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving that I'm worth it."

"The rest of your life, huh?" I said, trying my best to ignore the fluttery feeling in my stomach at his words.

"Yep. Forever." He said, before kissing me softly. "Come on, we've got a fun-park to go to." He squeezed my hand and ushered me into the car. As I sat down next to him and he took my hand, I couldn't help but think that forever sounded pretty nice.

XXX

We arrived at Coney Island and Rick took my hand, intertwining his finger with mine. He turned to me and grinned childishly.

"Let me guess, you want to go on the Cyclone?" I asked, and he nodded enthusiastically, making me laugh.

"Come on, let's go! Before we eat." He nodded sagely at his own advice and I laughed more, before dragging him to the line. Soon enough, we were strapped in and hurtling around a metal track at a startling pace. I was enjoying myself, but I think that was partly because of Rick's excitement – he seemed so happy to be able to share this with me, and I couldn't help but smile. We got off the ride and Rick wrapped his arm around me.

"Ok, your choice now. Where to?" He asked, and I smiled knowingly before heading over to the log flume. When Rick saw where I'd led him to, he smiled. "See, this is how I know you were made for me. I love the log flume!" He kissed me soundly and we soon found ourselves getting lost in the moment. It wasn't until a man coughed behind us that I came to my senses. I slapped his chest lightly to let him know, and he pulled me into his arms, into a much more family-friendly hug.

"I'm sorry. I forget what I'm doing when it comes to you." He said softly, and I laughed.

"I know the feeling. Come on, the log flume awaits." I smiled and kissed his cheek lightly as we entered the ride.

XXX

Hours later, we were both well-fed and exhausted. I stepped into the car and Rick slid in next to me.

"God, I have never felt this full. How much did we eat?" I moaned, as I rubbed the food baby that had formed in my belly.

"I think we tried to cram in one of everything. Carnival food is just too good." He glanced over at me and smiled sheepishly.

"That last serve of ice-cream was a bad idea too." I said with another moan, and he laughed.

"Hey, I tried to talk you out of it!" He reached over and took my hand, smiling, before he turned on the car and we headed home.

After a pleasant (and very small) dinner with Alexis, I excused myself and collapsed into bed, exhausted after the day's activities – it takes a lot of energy to keep up with the 9-year-old inside of Richard Castle. A few hours later I was roused from my sleep with a gentle kiss to my shoulder, as a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. I rolled over in Rick's grasp and kissed him softly.

"I really didn't want to wake you but I forgot something earlier." He said with a smile.

"What's that?"

"I forgot to tell you all the things I love about you." He said, nonchalant, and I smiled.

"Well, I guess I can allow that." I grinned.

"I love your brain – you're so intelligent and you challenge me. And I love your eyes, because they tell me exactly what you're thinking. I love how strong you are. And I love that you're a marshmallow."

"I'm a what?" I coughed.

"You're a marshmallow – hard on the outside, soft on the inside. You have the most beautiful heart, and the most beautiful smile, and the most beautiful everything and…" he looked up at me, "and I just love you so much." He smiled at me before exhaling a little. "Okay, you can go back to sleep now. I just wanted to make sure I told you." I moved my hand to his neck and pulled him close, kissing him hard. When we finally broke apart, I smiled.

"It's times like this when I sit here and think that, despite everything, I am the luckiest girl in the world."

"Then I'm the luckiest guy." He said with a shrug, and I laughed.

"Oh my god, Rick, we're so cheesy. Come on, sleep time." He rolled over so that I could rest my head on his chest and my arms around his waist and use him as my personal pillow. He flicked out the light and kissed my forehead lightly as I drifted into sweet dreams.

**See you in a few days! And send me your ideas!**


	16. Date 3

**AN: HI PEOPLE. I'm back! First things first: with that last chapter we ticked over 100 views which is absolutely INCREDIBLE, and I thank you all so much. This is by far the best response I have had to a story and I am super duper grateful :)**

**This chapter signals Date No. 3, the idea for which came from Psychotic Shortie. Thanks for the awesome idea! I'm not SUPER happy with this chapter but I hope you'll enjoy it all the same. This one has a tiny dash of Kate/Lanie time because I haven't done that in a while. So here's another chapter, and I'm still open to ideas so shoot them my way! Not long now until the Hamptons, and I have a little surprise up my sleeve ;)**

**IBYL**  
><strong>xo<strong>

Day 3, I thought to myself as I rolled out of bed. It was Day 3 already. Rick had hinted that I would have to wait until the evening for our date, so I decided to go visit my friends at the precinct for lunch. I invited Rick too, but he apologised profusely and said that he had some writing to get done now, so that he could spend the next few weeks being lazy with me. He'd even tried to convince me that he wasn't going to take his laptop with us to the Hamptons, but I laughed. The man was struck by inspiration constantly, and there was no way I was going to let him ignore it. Plus, him writing gave me some time to myself, and even though I found that I needed it less and less these days, it was nice to have all the same.

I lazed around the loft, before prepping myself to go out. I grabbed my purse, wandered into the study and said goodbye to Rick, telling him I'd be back in a few hours. He got up from his chair and kissed me soundly, wrapping his arms around me as he did. I bid my farewell and left, absolutely sure that Lanie would notice how happy I was. Rick mentioned that we'd be going out to dinner so I thought I'd duck into one of my favourite boutiques and get a new dress for tonight, one sure to drive Rick crazy.

XXX

Arriving at the precinct, I found the boys missing. Checking in quickly with the captain, he said they'd caught a case, but that Perlmutter was the attending M.E. I thanked him before heading down to the morgue and barrelling through to Lanie's office.

"Hello, my favourite M.E. Put down that pen, we're going to lunch." I declared, and she raised an eyebrow at me before putting her pen down and grabbing her purse.

"What's got you so happy?" She asked, and I smiled.

"Life, of course." I said, before linking my arm with hers and leading her to the Chinese place down the street. We ordered and took a seat, at which point Lanie fixed her eyes on me.

"What's with you? You're super happy, you took time off work willingly, and you're glowing. OH MY GOD YOU'RE PREGNANT."

"Jeez, Lanie. There's no babies here." Lanie shot her a quizzical look. "If you must know, I'm glowing and happy because I am being romanced, and it is wonderful."

"Romanced?" She asked.

"Yep. Rick asked if I would take some time off, and we're going to the Hamptons on Friday night when Alexis has finished school."

"Well that does sound nice, but is it the cause of your glow?"

"Nope. The cause of my glow is two days of beautiful, romantic dates with Rick. Monday was a beautiful day at the zoo, and yesterday we went to Coney Island. I'm not sure what we're doing tonight but he mentioned dinner, and then we have two dates left before we leave for the Hamptons."

"Five dates in five days?" She asked, incredulous.

"Yep. He decided he wanted to woo me, and I allowed it. He's a total darling."

"The man who has been the bane of your existence for so long is now, and I quote, a 'total darling'? Love has addled your brain, my friend."

"Maybe it has. But I'm ok with that."

"God, you're sickening. I'm going back to my dead bodies, and I'll catch you later." She got up, gave me a hug and left. I paid for our lunch before heading off to do a little shopping.

XXX

Just over an hour later, I left a little boutique with a dress that was sure to drive Rick insane. It was a pretty, long sleeved mini dress in shimmery silver. It cut into a low-V at the front, and I knew as soon as I pulled it on, I knew it was perfect. I bought the dress and set off for home, eager to see how much work Rick had done in my absence.

When I arrived back at the loft, I wandered into our bedroom and stashed the new garment bag in amongst the others in my part of the closet, so that my outfit would remain a surprise. I then headed for the study, where I found Rick – perched in his desk chair and staring at his laptop intently. He glanced up as the door opened and smiled brightly, before jumping out of his chair and pulling me into bruising kiss.

"Have I mentioned lately that I love you?" He said excitedly as he pulled me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in his chest.

"I'm sure you have." I said, and I felt more than heard his chuckle.

"Well, there is a specific reason at the moment. I got so much work done, you're the best inspiration ever. I'm the luckiest man in the world." He kissed me again and I smiled.

"This is probably the nicest welcome home ever."

"You deserve it. How are you planning to kill time between now and our date tonight?"

"I found a _Temptation Lane_ marathon on your insanely large list of channels, so I'm setting up on the couch for a while." I smiled before slipping out of his embrace and heading for the couch. Just as I thought he would, Rick came to join me. He sat down next to me and pulled a blanket over us, before smiling brightly.

"I need a break from Nikki, why not have that break with the number one woman in my life?" He kissed my cheek and I laughed.

"What about Alexis?" I asked, and he grimaced.

"She's not a woman. In my head, she's still a six-year-old girl who wishes to be a fairy."

"Let me know when you stop deluding yourself." I said, and he nudged me.

"Will do. Come on, show's on." He nodded toward the screen and curled his arm around my shoulders, pulling me impossibly close to him, and I smiled, resting my head on his chest.

XXX

Three episodes later, Rick kissed my forehead as I peeled myself away. He tried to continue his grip on me but I squirmed out of it.

"Hey, you want me to look ravishing for you tonight, you have to let me go."

"But you always look ravishing!" He exclaimed, and I kissed him.

"Thank you, but you still don't win."

"Will you at least tell me what you are wearing?"

"Nope. And if you try and figure it out, there will be trouble. It's a surprise." I grinned.

"Ok, I'll be patient. Car service will be here at 6.30." He said with a smile, and I flounced up the stairs.

XXX

After taking a long, relaxing shower I set about preparing for the night, carefully applying my make-up and straightening my hair. Noticing that it was just after 6, I decided to slip into my dress and heels to gauge Rick's reaction. I pulled on the dress and stepped into the shiny black stilettos, before heading into the bedroom, where Rick was pulling on a slate grey shirt that matched my dress perfectly. I coughed lightly and he turned around. I felt a smirk on my face as I watched his eyes trail down my body. I laughed as his jaw dropped and he walked toward me, taking my hand and spinning me around.

"My god you look gorgeous." He breathed, and I laughed. "I think I have a new favourite dress."

"Why, thank you." I fluttered my eyelids dramatically and he laughed at me.

"I just… god… I…" he stuttered some more. "Shit, Kate. I'm speechless. I said it earlier but I'll say it again, I am THE luckiest man on earth."

"Then I'm the luckiest girl." I said with a smile, and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"You know how you like marking your territory?" He asked, and I nodded in response. "There is no way in hell I am leaving your side tonight. Any other guy so much as looks at you and I may have to punch him."

"Awww, there's my mature man." I cooed, and he laughed. "Just remember, Ricky – there's only one man who gets to bring me home at the end of the night, and only one man who gets to see what's underneath." He kissed me at that, before releasing me.

"I'm going to finish getting ready, and then you and I are hitting the town." I turned on my heel and walked to the door. Just as I reached the door, his voice stopped me. "Hey, Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He grinned, and I smiled.

"I love you too. Now get ready, we've got a town to paint red." I winked and slipped out of the bedroom and downstairs to grab my coat.

Rick was downstairs just a few minutes later and together we wandered downstairs. He graciously opened the door to the car for me, and joined me moments later, tucking an arm around me.

"So are you going to tell me what we're doing tonight?" I asked, kissing him softly.

"I guess I can manage that. We're going to dinner, and then we're heading to see 'Sister Act' on Broadway." He smiled, and I curled into his embrace.

"I thought you didn't like musicals?" I asked. "You don't have to do all this for me."

"Hey, I loved the movie! I figured, why not go see if the musical is any good too?" He squeezed my shoulder and I was suitably convinced.

"Well, thank you, it sounds like a perfect night."

XXX

The restaurant was a lovely gourmet pizza place, and Rick and I chatted as we always do while we ate. Pleasantly, there were no paparazzi skulking around, and we were able to enjoy an easy dinner. I had to bite back a laugh as we were leaving – Rick and I were holding hands as we walked toward the door, and the young waiter was quite obviously checking me out. Rick released my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist, and I leaned into his shoulder for effect. Rick cocked an eyebrow toward the young man who scurried away soon after. We left the restaurant and I let out my giggles, before leaning in to whisper in Rick's ear.

"Don't get used to me saying this, but I kind of love it when you act all possessive." He laughed before leaning down to kiss me.

"Get used to it." He smiled, before wrapping his arm around my waist again and leading us in the direction of the theatre.

XXX

A few hours later, we were back in the town car. The musical was amazing, and Rick chuckling all the way through was in itself enough to keep a huge smile on my face. I rested my head on Rick's shoulder and his fingers traced patterns on my arm. I smiled up at him lazily.

"This was perfect, Rick." I said, and I kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow that night, safe in Rick's embrace and happily dreaming about what was to come.


	17. Date 4

**AN: Hi again, people. I come bearing another chapter! This one is still super-fluffy, and includes a slightly unexpected Kate/Alexis moment that I really wasn't planning on writing - it just happened. There's also a slight change of plans in this chapter but I hope you won't mind, it all works out OK in the end :)**

I woke up at about 9am the next morning, and found Rick cuddled next to me, smiling sweetly.

"You've been watching me sleep again." His sweet smile turned into a sheepish grin.

"What can I say? I'm addicted."

"You're insane." I rolled over and pecked his lips. "Good morning." I moved to get out of bed but Rick's arms wrapped around my waist before I could, and he pulled me close to him before kissing me soundly.

"A tiny little peck is never enough." He said with a little shrug as he noticed my raised eyebrow.

"What time do I have to be ready today?"

"We're heading out just after 11."

"Dare I ask to where?" I smirked, and he just grinned in reply.

"If you must know, we're going to act like tourists for a while."

"In Manhattan?" I asked.

"Yeah, in Manhattan. You've lived here all your life, but I bet you haven't taken the time to do the stuff we're doing today in quite a while." I pondered this for a while before nodding my agreement. It had been a while since I'd seen the good of New York, rather than the bad.

"So where exactly are we being tourists, Rick?" I asked with a smile, and he laughed at me.

"God, I can't deny you when you smile at me like that. We're going to be at Rockerfeller Plaza." I kissed him again before wriggling my way out of his grasp and heading toward the bathroom. When I turned around he was pouting, and I laughed.

"What are you pouting for? I was under the impression that you were joining me." I grinned, and within seconds Rick was following me into the bathroom.

XXX

Quite some time later, we emerged from the bedroom together to grab some breakfast. Just as we'd sat down to eat, Rick's phone rang with the special ringtone he set for Alexis. He smiled at me before picking up.

"Why hello there my favourite daughter." He paused for a second before answering. "Seriously? Now I know why I send you to such a fancy pants school! I'll run it past Kate but I'm sure she'll be cool with it. Ok pumpkin, go back to class and I'll see you later." He hung up the phone and turned to me.

"She's just found out that school's not in tomorrow – something about a training day before the break. Which means that we can go to the Hamptons a day early, and our last date can be on the beach – what do you say?" He grinned at me and I found myself grinning back.

"It sounds like a plan, Ricky." I kissed him before taking our dishes to the sink and wandering into the lounge to find my shoes. "Are we going now? And do you mind if we stop somewhere on the way home? I have to do a tiny bit of shopping." I looked up and saw the eye-roll. "I promise you'll like this shopping." I winked and his face lit up considerably.

"I guess we can stop then." He took my hand and we walked through the door, ready for our day out.

XXX

Arriving at Rockerfeller Plaza, Rick led us straight to the ice-skating rink. I looked at him incredulously, and he laughed.

"I told you I had to see you in action. Now I'm going to make it happen."

"You've been thinking about this since you saw one photo of me in a pair of ice-skates?"

"Hey, I told you I dreamt about you. You just assumed it was dirty, mostly though it was about being with you, and about having fun." He shrugged and I pulled my arms around my neck and kissed him, hard.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too. Now come on, action time!" He tugged my hand back into his and our fingers intertwined as we got ourselves some skates and got ready to hit the ice. I took a deep breath just before I stepped out, and Rick grabbed my hand, squeezing it softly. I nodded at him and slid onto the ice, gripping his hand a little tighter as I did. It had been a while since I'd done this, and it brought with it a lot of memories. It didn't take long for me to feel comfortable, and I was soon happily racing Rick around the rink. When he beat me for the third time in a row I pulled up.

"You've done this before." I said, and he laughed.

"Alexis went through a big ice-skating phase. I used to just take her, but after a while I got bored of sitting on the sidelines, so I joined in. We'd race all the time – and occasionally she'd beat me." I pondered this for a moment before smiling and taking his hand, and we skated slowly around the rink. At one point Rick insisted on spinning me around and doing figure eights. Soon enough it was lunchtime, and we left the rink for a cute Chinese restaurant just up the street. After we were sufficiently stuffed with food, Rick turned to me.

"Shall we go get your shopping done now, and then we'll head home, relax for a while and then get organised to leave early tomorrow?" He asked, and I smiled.

"Good plan." We left the restaurant and went shopping, stopping in a few boutiques to grab some sundresses and other summery clothes for the next week of vacation time.

When we arrived at Victoria's Secret, Rick's eyes popped out of his head and I laughed.

"Really, Rick? I'm sure you've been here before." I smirked, and he grinned a little back.

"Not with you. I know you said I'd like the shopping, but…" he stopped, and I took advantage of his silence.

"We're here for swimsuits, Rick." I said, and he grinned.

"Best shopping trip ever." He smiled and gripped my hand, leading me into the store. He happily went around the store with me, picking out completely inappropriate bikinis and making me giggle. I ended up with three bikinis, much to Rick's pleasure. He insisted on paying for them, though I fought tooth and nail against it, and soon we were on our way home to pack for our trip.

XXX

When we got home, we snuggled in together on the couch and watched a movie. When Alexis got home she joined us, and Rick excused himself so that he could start organising things for tomorrow. Alexis cuddled up closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder, sighing. I pulled her into a hug and she looked up at me.

"Are you ok, honey?" I said, and she smiled weakly.

"I'm alright. Just exhausted." She murmured, and I nodded gently.

"You'd tell me or your dad if it was something more, right?" I asked, and she turned to face me.

"Can we go grab a coffee or something? I just…" she trailed off a little, and I could tell she was worried.

"Sure thing. I'll just let your dad know, why don't you go put something more comfortable on?" She nodded her agreement and I went to find Rick in his study.

"Hey, Rick? Lex and I are going to go out for a bit. Fresh air, you know." He looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Trust me?" I asked, and he smiled.

"Always. Go. Have some girl time. I'll see you for dinner?"

"We'll pick something up on the way home." I kissed him quickly before finding Lex waiting at the door. I linked my arm with hers, grabbed my bag and wandered out the door.

When we hit the street, I looked at her.

"Is some ice-cream going to be required for this chat?" I asked, and she smiled a little before nodding. "Come on, we'll hit the park." We walked in the general direction of one of my favourite ice-cream stands. A few minutes later, and ice-cream in hand, we sat on a bench together, and I crossed my legs, turning to her. She did the same.

"Ok, Lex. What's happening?" I asked, and she smiled a little.

"Straight to the point, much?" She teased lightly, before continuing. "I'm just feeling a little lost."

"Lost, how?" I asked, and she scooted closer to me.

"I go to school every day, I come home, I work my butt off. I spend my weekends with my friends, or hanging out with you and Dad… and I can't help but wonder why I do it all. I know that I want to go to college, but I don't really know what I want to do."

"Ah, the perils of being so smart." I teased a little and she giggled. We sat in silence for a bit before she turned to me.

"You went to college, right?" When I nodded, she continued. "Did you always want to be a detective?"

"No. I started doing a linguistics degree. I loved language, and eventually I probably would have gone into teaching."

"You speak other languages?"

"Yeah. I speak fluent French and Russian, and I know some basic German and Italian." Her jaw dropped and I laughed. "Before you ask, I don't regret changing majors. Life had a different plan for me, but you have more choice." Lex pondered for a moment before going back to my first sentence.

"That's it, I'm totally stealing you to help me with my homework."

"Anytime, Lex. So basically, you just don't know what to do with that awesome brain of yours."

"I guess, yeah. I'm in a bit of a rut." I shifted positions, and pulled my arm around her shoulders.

"Well then, I guess we need a plan of attack. First things first: going to the Hamptons will be a good break – it'll give you a chance to be you for a while. Secondly, when we go home to pack, you're going to bring your laptop and any information you have about colleges. All of it." When Lex raised an eyebrow, I smiled. "You and I are going to lock ourselves away, and we're going to go through everything about each of the schools you like until we find a major that you really want to consider." I stood up and pulled Lex up with me, and she gave me a big hug

"I love you, Kate. You're the best thing that's happened to us in years." She smiled, and I felt tears in my eyes.

"Ditto, Lex. Now come on, I don't want to cry in the middle of a park and your dad's going to be wondering where we are, and when we're bringing home dinner."

"Can we get Mexican? I feel like burritos." She asked, and I smiled.

"Sounds good. Come on, we'd better get going."

XXX

A while later we were back at the loft, and Rick came to greet us.

"Hey, I've packed everything we need for the Hamptons, you guys just have to sort out some clothes and stuff." He said, as he plucked the paper bag from my hands. "Mmmm, Mexican!" He kissed Alexis' cheek, then kissed me, before traipsing into the lounge with our food.

When we were all sufficiently stuffed, Alexis excused herself to go pack and have an early night. She gave her father a hug and lingered with me, before kissing my cheek and heading upstairs. I smiled brightly and Rick cuddled me close.

"Are you going to tell me about your girl time today?"

"Not just yet. I can promise you it was nothing bad, but it's up to Lex to decide, not me. You'll probably know in the next few days anyway."

"I trust you. I just want to know that she's ok." He shrugged a little, and I smiled.

"Rick, your daughter is beyond ok. You'll know soon enough, I promise." He kissed me, and I grinned. "Come on, I think you should help me pack before we get an early night. We've got a busy week ahead of us." I kissed him again before leading him to our room for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think, and hopefully I'll see you all again in a little while! :D<strong>


	18. Date 5, and something a little extra

**AN: Hey people! So, I have come to a decision. After this chapter, there will be one more - an epilogue, and then I'm calling this story 'complete'. I've had a fantastic time writing it and I've had such a great response from everyone, and if I take the story where I want to go, I might write a sequel as well.**

**Even though this particular story is coming to a close, keep your eyes open for me, I'll still be around for a while yet.**

**So, once again, thank you all SO much for the fantastic responses, I love all of you and you've truly made me smile :).**

**IBYL**  
><strong>xo<strong>

We got up early the next morning and got our stuff together, ready for the trip. Since there were three of us, we were taking Rick's comfy SUV on the trip – and before long it was loaded with our bags and we were ready to go. Alexis was more than happy to take the back seat on the condition that she was able to control the music, which elicited a groan from Rick.

"What's the matter, Ricky? Can't handle a little pop music?" I teased, and he groaned again.

"I'll survive it. But only just." The last comment was greeted by a smack on the head from Alexis, which made me laugh harder, and soon enough there were tears streaming down my face, and Lex had joined me in my giggle fit. Rick huffed a little more before joining in with our laughter, and we were on the road.

After a few minutes, a thought hit me. I turned to Rick.

"So this date you have planned for today… is it an afternoon thing or an evening thing?" I asked, and he looked at me.

"An evening thing. Why do you ask?"

"Just checking. That's perfect though. Lex and I can hang out today, and then I'll meet you for our date tonight. Do you think we'll be able to make a good start today, Lex?" I asked, and she nodded.

"We might even finish by the time your date starts tonight." She agreed, and I smiled.

"What are you starting and finishing? Why am I not involved?" Rick asked, and I had a sneaky look at Alexis, who shook her head lightly.

"Just something we discussed last night. It's a girl thing. And you'll know about it when we're ready to tell you, we swear." Alexis voiced her agreement and Rick sighed loudly.

"Ok, I trust you both. However will I entertain myself?" He moaned, and Alexis smiled.

"You'll do what you always do when you're alone at the Hamptons house – eat popcorn and watch _Family Foibles._"

"Ah, grasshopper. I have taught you well." Rick bowed his head slightly and I laughed, before we settled back into a comfortable silence.

XXX

A few hours later, we were all settled at the house. Rick happily showed me around and we unpacked all of our stuff before Alexis came to find me.

"I've commandeered the study for us." She declared, and Rick sighed.

"Ok, I'll go set up in the lounge room then. Have fun, mysterious girls." He kissed me and left, smiling. I blushed a little unwillingly before turning to Alexis.

"Lead the way." She took my hand and showed me to the study, where her laptop was set up, as well as all of the college brochures she had at home. We sat down and began poring over the information in relative silence, taking a break for lunch a few hours in. After we ate, Lex turned to me and smiled.

"So I've made a few decisions, I think." She said, and I nodded.

"Shoot."

"I've decided that Ashley isn't going to be a factor in my decision. I love him, I really do, and I think that's enough to make us work, even long distance."

"Plus, you're a New Yorker through and through." I affirmed, and she laughed.

"That too. I want to stay close."

"That's great news. Your dad is going to be thrilled."

"That leads nicely into decision number two: even if I'm at a school close to home, I will be moving out." She smiled, and I nodded.

"Getting the full college experience - I did the same thing. As long as you promise to come and see us all the time, we'll be fine."

"Well that's an easy promise to make. Now, the rest is a bit more up in the air, I guess." She came and sat down next to me. "I've been thinking a lot, not about what I specifically want to study, but what I want to do for the rest of my life, and, after reading everything I could about it…" She paused and I smiled.

"You want to…?" I prompted, and she smiled.

"I think… I think I want to be pre-Med. I want to be a doctor." She smiled, and I grinned.

"You'd make a fantastic doctor, Lex." She quirked an eyebrow at me, and I smiled. "You have a great brain, you're super caring and compassionate… you'd be perfect."  
>"The only thing I'm worried about is decision-making, and being strong enough to deal with the bad things as well as the good." She sighed a little and I put my arm around her.<p>

"I can't speak as a doctor, but as someone who has a job that requires snap decisions, I can tell you this: a lot of what you need to know can't be taught. It takes a couple of stupid situations for you to realise what the best course of action is. And honestly? The bad things do take over sometimes, especially in my job, but you find a way around that."

"Like what?"

"Well, a while ago when I had a bad case, I would take a really long bath and cleanse myself of the day. Now, I have your Dad to thank. If I've had a bad day he seems to instinctively know, and he'll get some comfort food or you'll come join us for a movie, and later on, I feel better. You'll find something that'll help. You're a strong girl, I think you could handle the ups and downs." I smiled, and she smiled back.

"Thanks, Kate. That means a lot."

"I meant it. So, we have a career path, but do we have an actual school? Because most places that are great schools have fantastic medical programs." I gestured to the brochures next to me and she smiled, before lifting one and dangling it in front of my face.

"I want to go to Yale. It's a fantastic college, and the medicine program there is world-renowned. Plus, it's only like an hour away from the city, so I could come and visit all the time. And some of the names at the school are incredible." She smiled and I stood up from the couch before pulling her into a massive hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Lex. So, so proud. I cannot wait to see how fantastically you do at college!" I grinned, before finally letting her go. "So, shall we go break the news to your Dad?" I asked, and she nodded enthusiastically, before wrapping her arm around my waist and walking us out of the study.

Rick looked up at us as we entered the room, and smiled. I sat down next to him and Alexis placed herself on my lap, giggling, before looking at her dad.

"Ok, I have a little bit of explaining to do. I had a bit of a crisis moment the other day, about what I should do when school's finished. And don't get me wrong, Dad, I totally love you and everything you've done to help me out over the years, but I know you, and you would've just told me I'd be fantastic at everything I ever attempt, right?" When he sheepishly nodded, I laughed a little. "That's why I went to Kate, and she suggested that we go over every piece of evidence to reach a solid conclusion." She took a breath and Rick jumped in.

"Which is what you were doing in the study today." He affirmed, and I smiled at him.

"Exactly." Alexis said, before continuing. "So I've decided what I want to do. And I feel really, really good about it." Rick took a deep breath before shooting a quick glance at me. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently, and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly as he looked at Alexis.

"Ok. Hit me." He said, and she smiled.

"I want to be a doctor. And I want to study at Yale." Rick blinked a few times before his mouth widened into a beautiful grin, and he pulled Alexis into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, pumpkin."

"Thanks, Dad." She smiled, before winking at me as Rick let go of her.

"Can I ask, why Yale?" He seemed genuinely pleased, but surprised by her choice.

"They have an amazing medical program and I didn't really want to stray too far from home. I love New York, I always have. And this way I'm still close by. If anyone can make the long-distance thing work, I think its Ashley and me. Speaking of, I should call him and chat to him about it. Have a nice date, guys." She smiled, before turning to me again. "Thank you so much, Kate."

"Anytime, Lex. Actually, I've written down Lanie's number for you – I know she's not a doctor now but she did have to study medicine, so she might be a good person for you to talk to. I let her know to keep an ear out for her phone, so give her a call if you want." I passed over the card and she smiled brightly.

"Thanks, I'll call her right after I've finished talking to Ashley." She bounced up the stairs and I turned to look at Rick, who had tears in his eyes. He pulled me into a hug, and I smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you what we were doing. I didn't want to break her trust."

"I totally understand, Kate. Thank you, for being there for her."

"It was a pleasure. And hey, Yale? That's great news." I smiled, and he grinned.

"Connecticut is very close to New York." He leant down and kissed me, hard. A few minutes later we came up for air and he smiled at me sweetly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said, quickly pecking him. "Now come on, don't we have a date to fulfil?"

"Yeah, we do. Meet me at the back door? I just need to grab something." I shrugged and nodded.

"Alright. See you in a sec." I wandered over to the porch and Rick met me a few moments later, taking my hand and leading me toward the beach.

XXX

We wandered along for a while, content to enjoy the peace and quiet. Rick steadfastly refused to let go of my hand, which I reluctantly admitted was kind of adorable. After walking for about 10 minutes we came across a small canvas tent which Rick had had set up, complete with a large sun-lounger for us to share and some snacks. He sat down and I curled up next to him, glad to be in his arms. He kissed my forehead softly, and I smiled. We sat together in silence, enjoying the view over the water.

Apparently I dozed off at some point, because I awoke to Rick gently shaking me.

"Hey, sleepyhead. It's time to eat, then we'll watch the sunset and head back to the house."

"Sorry I wasn't good company, you're just such a good pillow and I couldn't resist." I smiled and he kissed me.

"I forgive you. I nodded off for a while as well, so it's all good." He passed over a plate filled with food, and I finished it quickly. Rick did the same, and we left the tent and started our walk back to the house. About halfway back, he nudged me in front of him and curled his arms around my waist as the sun set. He rested his head on my shoulder and sighed lightly, hugging me tight. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I think this is perfect." I murmured softly against his skin, and he smiled brightly.

"I agree. Although there is one tiny thing." He said quietly, and I turned in his embrace to face him.

"What's that?" I asked with a grin, and he smiled back.

"Do you know exactly how amazing you are? Ever since you walked into my life, you've never ceased to amaze me. You're insanely smart, incredibly beautiful, compassion, fiery and you have a great sense of humour. You challenge me, and you make me smile. You're the best thing that's happened to Alexis and I in a long time, and you just…" He paused for a bit, before looking me straight in the eye. "You're extraordinary, Kate. Beyond extraordinary. And I love you, and I'm never planning on letting you go, so I was kind of hoping…" He stopped, got down on one knee and smiled at me. "Will you marry me?"

The tears were rolling down my face. I was still getting over all of the beautiful compliments he'd given me and then he'd popped the question! As soon as he asked, I knew there was only one answer I could give. He was still looking up at me from the sand and I couldn't help myself. I pulled him up before leaping on him and kissed him soundly.

"Yes, Rick. Of course I'll marry you!" I said, before kissing him again. He grinned before he put his hand into his pocket, pulling out a beautiful yet understated diamond ring. I gave him my hand and he slipped the ring on which of course fit perfectly. I stared at it momentarily before looking back up at Rick, who had tears in his eyes. I quirked an eyebrow at him, and he smiled at me as he slipped his arms around my waist.

"I don't know if I've ever been this happy."

"Me either, Rick." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. He kissed me soundly, before we headed back to the house. When we got there I saw Rick nod discreetly at an eagerly waiting Alexis and smiled. "You cleared it with her."

"This afternoon. I wasn't actually going to propose just yet but… well, that's a story for later. Right now you're about to be attacked, I believe." He pushed the glass door open and Alexis came over.

"So, how was your date?" She asked slyly, and I smiled at her before holding up my hand.

"Your dad already ratted you out. I said yes, of course." I smiled, and she jumped on me, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you both!" She squealed, and I laughed. She pulled away and looked at me. "I get to brag, right?"

"About what?" I asked, puzzled.

"Having a totally awesome, ass-kicking stepmom, of course." She grinned, and I cracked up laughing.

"Oh, Lex, I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too, Kate. I'm so glad you're officially going to be a Castle." She kissed us both goodnight before flouncing up the stairs to her room. As she left, I turned to Rick.

"Thank you for giving me this."

"Giving you what, exactly?"

"Family, friendship, love. A reason to live again." I smiled, and Rick smiled back through his tears.

"Right back at you, Kate. Right back at you."

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me soundly, and I honestly wondered if life could ever get better than this.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	19. Epilogue: One Perfect Day

**AN: Well here it is, faithful readers, the end of my story! I have had the most FANTASTIC time writing this story, and an even better time reading all of your gorgeous reviews. So, my fluffy story comes to a close with a chapter that is crazy fluffy, because I couldn't leave you with anything else! It's also SUPER long, and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Also, most of you will be (hopefully) pleased to know that I am going to write a sequel - so please keep an eye out for it!**

**Once again, thank you all SO MUCH. And if you want to leave me one last review to let me know your final thoughts, please feel free :)**

**I love you all :)**

**IBYL  
>xo<strong>

Labor Day Weekend, 2012

I woke up Sunday morning, and smiled brightly. The sheets next to me were cool, and it took me a second to realise why, but then I remembered. I was in the Hamptons master suite, and I'd gone to bed by myself last night – after all, it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before she walked down the aisle, and Rick insisted that we follow tradition. Although I didn't like sleeping alone, I figured that I could handle it for one night. I rolled out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen to wait for my two beautiful bridesmaids to wake up. Rick had vacated the place for the night, so it was just Alexis, Lanie, Martha and I in the house. Lanie and Alexis were both bridesmaids, and Martha had been allocated the job of 'Master of Ceremonies' at the reception later, much to her delight. The ceremony and reception were both being held in a pretty tent on the beach, and thankfully the beautiful weather was holding up.

I flicked the coffee machine on and smiled to myself. This was it. The 'big day' was finally here – and I felt like an overexcited child. I honestly could not wait to get dressed up, walk down the aisle and become Mrs Richard Castle. Despite my career and the name I've built for myself as Detective Beckett, I'd long ago decided to change my name – Detective Kate Castle has a nice ring to it, anyway.

My thoughts were interrupted by a new arrival to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Lanie!" I smiled at her, and she scowled. "Coffee's on its way."

"I'd ask what has you so damn cheery but that would be stupid because I know the answer." She took a deep breath and sighed. "Whoa, that was a long sentence for so early in the morning." I laughed at her and she finally cracked a grin.

"Who wouldn't be happy in my situation? I'm getting married, today, to Richard Castle."

"Mhmm, I know. I guess I will be happy too, as soon as my coffee makes an appearance." Just as she finished her sentence, the machine beeped, indicating its completion. I passed over her cup and she took a long sip, before smiling brightly. "Ok, I can be excited now. It's your wedding day!" She gave me a hug then, and I smiled.

"Morning, Kate." A voice sung out across the kitchen and I smiled.

"Morning, Martha. Coffee?" I asked, and she smiled.

"Yes, please. So are you nervous yet?" She asked, and I thought about it briefly before replying.

"You know what? No. I'm not. I'm just stupidly excited."

"I'm glad to hear that." She smiled at me, before taking the coffee I offered and kissing my cheek. "I'm going to go see if Alexis is up, back in a minute."

"Ok, Martha, thank you." I smiled, before turning back to Lanie. "So, the ceremony's at one, which means that I have to start getting ready soon, right?"

"Yep." She affirmed quickly. "Wait until Alexis is up and then you can go get in the shower." Just as Lanie finished her sentence, Alexis padded into the kitchen.

"Morning, guys." She smiled, and I gave her a quick hug.

"Morning, Lex. Coffee?" I smiled.

"Please. Why aren't you in the shower yet?" She asked, and I laughed.

"I wanted to say good morning first – I'm going now, I swear!" Lanie laughed at me as I handed Alexis her cup of coffee and legged it to the bathroom.

An hour later, after a very relaxing shower, I left the bathroom wearing the new robe Rick had gifted me with before he left for the night, and went to fetch my phone. I opened it up and smiled at the new text from Rick.

_Only a few hours to go now! I hope you had a relaxed last night of singledom, because I'm never letting you go. I love you. See you at the altar! xoxo_

I laughed at that, he was so sweet. I quickly tapped out a response and hit send.

_Is 'singledom' even a word, Writer-man? Same goes to you, your bachelorhood is officially finished this afternoon. I love you too, and I'll see you this afternoon – I'll be the one in white! Xxx_

I pocketed my phone and headed downstairs, where I could smell breakfast. Lanie was still eating, but Martha and Alexis had disappeared. I quirked an eyebrow at Lanie and she just smiled at me.

"Food's in the oven, Alexis in the shower and Martha has gone to attend to 'last minute details'. She said she'd be back for photos. I'm just finishing my breakfast and then I'm heading in too. Sara is here, she wants to start with you in about 15 minutes – she's setting up in the lounge room now. She'll get the hair done first, and do our make-up a bit later."

"Thanks, Lanie. You're an angel." I smiled, before eating some of the pancake on my plate.

"I know. Alright babe, I'm hitting the shower, see you in a little while." She smiled at me, and I quickly ate before heading into the lounge. The young hairdresser was a friend of Lanie's who I'd met a few times before, and she smiled at me. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

"Hey, Sara. How are you doing?"

"I'm great, thanks. You ready to get started?" She grinned, before arming herself with a hairbrush and starting on my hair. "So we decided on curls, right? Loose ones, for the summery feel?" She asked, checking, and I smiled knowing that Lanie had probably put her up to it.

"Yeah, that sounds right." I smiled, and settled in the chair so that she could start prepping my hair. A few minutes later, Alexis came and sat next to me, wearing a robe similar to mine. I smiled, and we chatted mindlessly about plans for the day. Before long, my hair was finished, and Sara was starting on everyone else's. I kept chatting for a little while but things started to go silent, so I excused myself and headed to the bedroom, and pulled out my phone to text Rick.

_Is it bad luck to speak to the groom for real before the ceremony? Xx_

Within seconds my phone was ringing, and I laughed before hitting the answer button.

"Hey." I said, and I was absolutely certain that he could hear the smile in his voice.

"I sure as hell hope it's not bad luck." He said quickly, and I laughed.

"I missed you last night. The bed was cold." I murmured, and he laughed.

"I missed you too. A whole lot. And not only because the bed was cold." I chuckled at that. "So why are you calling me instead of squealing with excitement?"

"You called me. And when have you ever known me to squeal?" I asked.

"Fair point. But seriously, what are you doing?"

"I missed you. I wanted to hear your voice. And the girls are getting their hair done, so I thought I'd slip away while I could."

"Awww, my Kate, the romantic. You're such a marshmallow." That got a giggle from me, and I smiled.

"Maybe I am. But you love it."

"That I do, Kate. That I do." He said it softly and my heart melted on the spot. We talked aimlessly for a while before I heard a yell from the lounge room and sighed.

"Sorry, Rick, I'm being summoned. Time to go get pretty."

"You're always pretty." He said without missing a beat, and I laughed.

"And you're always cheesy. I'll see you in a couple of hours, Rick. I love you."

"I love you too, Kate." I smiled before hitting the 'end' button and leaving my room, smiling.

When I got to the lounge, Lex's hair was done and Sara had nearly finished Lanie's. Lanie looked me up and down before sighing.

"You've been on the phone to Writer-boy." She said accusingly, and my jaw dropped.

"How could you possibly have known that?" I asked, stunned, and she just laughed at me.

"Because you've got that whole 'I'm marrying the love of my life' glow going on. It's sickening." She said, and I laughed.

"Fine, you got me. I missed him." Lanie pulled a face at me, and I laughed more. Sara quickly finished Lanie's hair before starting on her make-up. We'd decided a while ago that Alexis really didn't need any make-up, so she was doing her own natural thing in her room while Lanie and I were getting ours done. Lanie and I were chatting with Sara and before long, she had finished with Lanie and started on my make-up.

Time passed quickly, and it was suddenly midday. I looked at the clock and smiled, before heading upstairs to get ready. Sara had quickly fixed my hair, and it was time to put our dresses on and take the first round of wedding photos. The girls had slipped into their dresses. I always swore that I'd never make my bridesmaids wear horrible dresses, but Lanie and Alexis actually had very similar taste, and went shopping together to find dresses that they were both happy to wear. They were beautiful light blue knee-length strapless dresses, made of light chiffon. The dresses were tight at the bust, and flicked out playfully at the waist. The white belt broke up the dress beautifully, and when Alexis entered my room I smiled brightly. She looked stunning – like a princess.

"Your dad is going to flip when he sees you. You're gorgeous." I smiled, and she blushed sweetly.

"I would say the same, but you're not dressed yet!"

"I was waiting for you." I shrugged, and she smiled.

"Come on, now! Dress on, I want to see you!" She laughed, pushing me into the closet and grabbing my dress from the garment bag. I couldn't help but smile when I saw it again – it was absolutely the perfect dress. A pristine white halter-neck dress with an exposed back, which I knew Rick would love. There was very little embellishment on it, and I'd had it fitted to my measurements perfectly. It was full-length and had a very small train on the end, and I'd known as soon as I saw it that it was perfect. I slipped into the dress and Alexis zipped me up, before I looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Wow. I'm in my wedding dress on my wedding day." I murmured softly, and I heard Alexis laugh gently behind me.

"That you are." She agreed, before turning me around and handing me a small jewellery box. "Grams and I decided that we wanted to get you something for today. Grams was looking at necklaces but I saw this and thought it was perfect. It also takes care of your something blue." She smiled, and I flipped the box open. Inside was a gorgeous bracelet with a beautiful blue topaz locket dangling delicately from the chain. The locket matched the bridesmaid's dresses perfectly. I quickly slipped it on before pulling Lex into a hug.

"Thank you, so much. It's beautiful. And you're going to make me cry." I laughed, and she joined in before kissing my cheek softly.

"I love you, Kate."

"I love you too." I smiled, and then I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come on in, Lanie." I said, and she busted the door open, making us all laugh.

"It's photo time, and then it's show time. You ready?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Absolutely. Let's do it." We wandered downstairs and found Martha waiting with a smile. She came and gave me a hug, whispering in my ear quickly.

"I'm not technically meant to say this for a little while longer, but welcome to the family."

"Thanks, Martha." I smiled, and the photographer apparently snapped a shot of our conversation without my knowledge.

"I have a feeling I'm going to get a lot of great candid shots today." He said quietly, and I laughed a little at that.

"Yeah, probably." I admitted, and he smiled lightly.

"We don't do things the normal way." Alexis said, and Lanie laughed.

"Ain't that the truth." She murmured, and I laughed.

"Come on, time for some real shots." I smiled, before posing with Lanie, Martha and Alexis.

XXX

Soon enough, it was ten to one. Ten minutes, and then I would get to walk down the aisle and marry my beautiful man. I smiled to myself and Lanie rolled her eyes next to me with a gentle laugh.

"I never, ever thought I would see the day that Kate Beckett completely melted because of a man." She said with a shake of her head, before smiling at me, and looking me up and down. "I like the ring. Nice touch." She said with a nod, and I smiled. I was wearing my mum's ring on a much shorter chain, so it was on display. It hurt so much, knowing that she wasn't here with me, but it was important that I had the ring close by. There was a gentle knock at the front door and Martha went to answer it, leading my father inside. I smiled when I saw him, and he choked up a little.

"You look gorgeous, Katie. Just like your mother." He said wistfully, and I had to hold back tears.

"Thanks, Dad. You ready to give me away?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. It worked.

"I'm as ready as a father is going to get." He sighed, and I smiled.

"Hey, you know I'll be OK. Rick will keep me safe." I murmured, and he smiled.

"I wouldn't be here, doing this, if I didn't approve." He said softly.

"I wouldn't be either." I said with a shrug, and he laughed.

"Come on, Katie. We have an aisle to walk down." He took my arm and walked me out of the back door, toward the beach and my wedding marquee.

Alexis and Lanie walked in ahead of me, and I heard the wedding march start. With a smile at my dad, we wandered into view, and I saw Rick. I felt the tears pool in my eyes instantly, and I had to suppress a giggle at my own expense. _Marshmallow, indeed, _I thought to myself as I walked.

Within mere seconds I was kissing my dad on the cheek and he handed my arm to Rick with a smile and a handshake. I looked at him and realised that his tears had actually already begun to fall. I couldn't resist and leaned close to his ear.

"Looks like you're a marshmallow too." I murmured, and he laughed lightly, before kissing my cheek. We turned towards Judge Markaway, who had graciously agreed to be our celebrant, and he grinned.

"It appears our bride and groom are sharing another one of their world-famous moments." He said with a smile, and everyone laughed, me included. It was true – Rick and I were great at ignoring the rest of the world. He coughed lightly before beginning the ceremony.

Time flew, and all of a sudden, Judge Markaway looked at us carefully, before addressing the crowd.

"It will come as no surprise that Kate and Rick elected to write their own vows. It will also come as no surprise that Kate elected to read first, and I could never turn her down, so I'll hand over to her now." I smiled and looked at Rick.

"I honestly tried to write something. I really did, but since I'm marrying a world-famous author, I figured that any attempt at prose would be kind of pointless. So instead, I'm just going to talk, and keep it simple." A polite chuckle rolled through the crowd, but I didn't pay any attention. I was too busy looking at Rick.

"Before I met you, I don't think I honestly knew what it was like to have fun in life. I was coasting, and I was working far too hard, and you wormed your way into my life and flipped my world upside down. And, before long, you'd wormed your way into my heart. You bring out the best in me, and occasionally the worst. You make me smile, and laugh, and act like a total sap – but you're still the best thing that's happened to me in a very long time, Richard Castle. You make me the happiest girl in the world, and I'm hoping I can make you the happiest guy until we're old and grey." I smiled at him and he wiped at a tear before squeezing my hand.

"And you, Rick?" Markaway prompted, and he smiled a dazzling smile at me.

"Kate. I don't even know where to begin to talk about you. I've never been one to be lost for adjectives except when it comes to you. The only word that even comes close is 'extraordinary', and somehow that just doesn't seem to be enough anymore. I once said that I thought you were a mystery I was never going to solve, and I still think that's true to this day. Even after so much time together, and the relationship we have, I still don't think I've figured you out. But I promise you, Kate, that I will happily and willingly spend the rest of my life dissecting the pieces of the puzzle that make up the incredible person you are. I want nothing more than to spend forever with you." He smiled at me and the tears started rolling down my cheeks. Judge Markaway smiled at the both of us before asking for the rings. I took Rick's and smiled – I said that he didn't have to wear a wedding ring, but he begged for me to give him one, and I couldn't resist. I slid the ring onto his finger and he beamed, before mimicking my actions. Judge Markaway smiled at us one last time before uttering those all-important words.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Rick leaned in and pulled me close, kissing me softly, and I couldn't help but smile.

I was officially a kept woman. And Mrs Richard Castle!

XXX

We left to take some couple shots, and group shots with the rest of the bridal party – Kevin and Javier had shared best man duties, much to their delight. We happily took the photos but Rick managed to sneak me away for a few minutes just before the reception. I kissed him soundly then, and he smiled at me.

"Mrs Kate Castle." He murmured, and I laughed.

"Yep, that would be me." I said with a grin, and he smiled widely before kissing me again.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. And as much as I would love to stay here with you, we have a party to attend."

"Really? Do we have to?" He moaned lightly, and I laughed.

"Well, husband, the party is for us, so we really should make an appearance." I smiled, and he grinned.

"Whatever you say, wife." He beamed, before taking my hand and leading me towards the marquee.

While we were out taking photos, all of the chairs that were used for guests during the ceremony were shifted, so that they now sat around tables across the tent. A dance floor had been constructed in the centre of the marquee, and 'our' table was directly in front of it. Since Rick and I never do things traditionally, we'd decided not to have the whole bridal party together – instead, the head table was for our immediate family. Martha, my dad, Alexis, Ashley, Rick and I were all sitting together, with various people from the precinct close by. Martha proudly announced our arrival and I laughed as I took a seat, knowing that Rick would ALWAYS use the chance to introduce me as Kate Castle. I kissed his cheek softly and Martha announced that the buffet was open. We'd decided that even though it was early afternoon, we would serve food to everyone who was willing to eat. Rick had declared that sit-down dinners at weddings were too stuffy, and that we were cooler than that – and I found that I couldn't say no. We got up to grab some food, before sitting together to enjoy our first meal as a married couple.

XXX

An hour later, everyone had finished eating, and Martha had once again taken to the microphone. She cleared her throat lightly, smiled at us and then turned to the crowd.

"For those of you who don't know me, I'm Martha, and I've been asked to MC tonight by my lovely new daughter. I believe my son tried to protest this but I've never really been one to listen to him." She laughed lightly, and Rick scowled a little next to me. Martha winked at him, before continuing. "I'm not going to make a big speech, because there's already a couple of great ones to come, but I'd just like to say briefly how happy I am that Kate is one of us, now. Those who know the couple will most definitely attest that it was meant to be, and I'm beyond thrilled that she's a Castle woman. Or a Rodgers woman." She winked at me quickly, and I smiled brightly. "The first speech of the night will be by Rick's best men – Javier and Kevin." The boys stood from their table and headed over to take the microphone. Javier started by looking over at us.

"There was a few moments over the years where we were absolutely certain we would never see Richard Castle again. We won't list them, because that would take forever, but there were times when we were sure that Beckett would walk into work to tell us that she'd killed him and she needed help hiding the body." I laughed at that and he grinned, as Kevin stole the mic.

"Also, Kate, we've decided that since we can't call you Beckett anymore, and Castle is always going to be Castle, we're going to steal one of his more sensible ideas and start calling you KC." Castle fist-pumped and I cracked up laughing. Kevin smiled before continuing. "But seriously, guys, we love you both a whole lot, and we can't wait to see what happens next in this particular saga. Congratulations, guys." Javier nodded and I smiled, leaving my chair and walking over to them, giving them both a hug. They smiled before we all resumed our seats, and Rick grabbed my hand, squeezing it lightly. Martha once again took the mic.

"Now I'm going to hand over to one of the bridesmaids today, Lanie Parrish." Lanie stood and took the mic quickly.

"I'm not going to say a whole lot because I don't know what there is left to say. All I know is that this is the happiest I've ever seen Kate, and I love every second of it. And Writer-Boy, if you ever knock that smile off her face I'll be after you like a shot. Got it?" I laughed, and Rick moaned.

"Seriously, Lanie? Didn't you lot threaten me enough when we first got together?" He cried, and I laughed before jumping on Lanie.

"Love you." I murmured softly into her ear, and she smiled.

"You too." She handed back the microphone to Martha before taking her seat, and I did the same. Martha smiled at everyone before turning to us.

"The last speech we have is probably a bit of a surprise to our bride and groom. Last but not least – Alexis." She grinned at us before standing up, and Rick's jaw dropped.

"She HATES making speechs!" He whispered in shock, and I smiled.

"Surely you know by now that Alexis is full of surprises." I said quietly, but my heart was fluttering with pride for the young girl. She took the microphone from her grandmother and smiled.

"Thanks Grams. For those of you who don't realise why Kate is sitting over there grinning like an idiot and my dad is looking like a goldfish, it's a pretty well-known fact in my house that I don't make speeches. I don't like the limelight – but I decided that my dad and Kate getting married was the perfect reason to take to the microphone. Especially since I'm never going to get this chance again." She winked at me at this, and I could already feel the tears in my eyes. Alexis smiled. "I remember the day my Dad and I met Kate. It was the party for the Storm Fall release, and Dad was complaining that life was too predictable. His exact words were "Just for once, I want someone to come up and say something new." Then Kate walks over and tells him that they have some questions to ask him about a murder. She had perfect timing, and I knew from that second that I'd be hearing more about her. I didn't realise how quickly, though. When Dad started writing Nikki Heat, I knew he was in it for the long haul, and I'm so glad that these two managed to find each other. They've been through so much together." She paused for a second to smile over at us. "When Kate walked into our lives that day, she managed to fill a hole in our family that we didn't know existed. She makes my dad smile, and she loves me, and… well…" she stopped and smiled again. "Kate's just the perfect fit. We didn't know what we were missing until she wandered in. And I definitely didn't know what I was missing. Even though I'm nearly 18, it's really nice to be part of a regular family – to be a girl with a mother and a father – as unconventional as they may be." As soon as she said that, I lost my battle with the tears that formed in my eyes. She looked at me and then laughed a little. "Oh, and now I've made her cry! So I'm just going to stop now before I feel even more awkward, but I just want to say that I love you both and I'm super happy for you." She handed the microphone back to Martha and I ran over to pull her into a hug.

"Alexis, you are beautiful. Thank you so much, for speaking, for… everything." I smiled through the tears and she kissed my cheek.

"I meant it. I always do." She whispered and a fresh round of tears rolled down my face. Thank god for waterproof mascara and eye-liner. Rick came up behind me and wrapped his arms around both of us before whispering something indecipherable to Alexis. Martha smiled before jumping in as well, making us all giggle. She then turned the microphone on and smiled brightly.

"Does anyone else feel like singing 'We Are Family' or is it just me?" She grinned as a wave of laughter rolled around the room. "I think it's time for a dance, don't you? Our couple have each chosen a song, and Rick insisted on going first." Everyone cheered and I laughed. "Keep in mind that they kept these choices a secret from each other, also. God forbid they ever do anything normally." She sighed, and I laughed. "Rick wanted me to tell you all that they chose this song as their first dance because he couldn't resist the similes." She rolled her eyes at him and I laughed, before Rick took my hand and led me to the dance floor. The opening strains of 'Smile' by Uncle Kracker started up, and I laughed. He was such a writer. I pulled my arms around his neck and his hands settled on my waist, as we swayed to the music.

_You´re better than the best  
>I´m lucky just to linger in your light<br>Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that´s right  
>Completely unaware<br>Nothing can compare to where you send me  
>Lets me know that it´s ok<br>Yeah it´s ok  
>And the moments when my good times start to fade<em>

_You make me smile like the sun_  
><em>Fall outta bed<em>  
><em>Sing like a bird<em>  
><em>Dizzy in my head<em>  
><em>Spin like a record<em>  
><em>Crazy on a Sunday night<em>

_You make me dance like a fool_  
><em>Forget how to breathe<em>  
><em>Shine like gold<em>  
><em>Buzz like a bee<em>  
><em>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<em>  
><em>Oh, you make me smile<em>

_Even when you´re gone_  
><em>Somehow you come along<em>  
><em>Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that<em>  
><em>You steal away the rain and just like that<em>

_You make me smile like the sun_  
><em>Fall outta bed<em>  
><em>Sing like a bird<em>  
><em>Dizzy in my head<em>  
><em>Spin like a record<em>  
><em>Crazy on a Sunday night<em>

_You make me dance like a fool_  
><em>Forget how to breathe<em>  
><em>Shine like gold<em>  
><em>buzz like a bee<em>  
><em>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<em>  
><em>Oh, you make me smile<em>

_Don´t know how I lived without you_  
><em>'Cuz every time that I get around you<em>  
><em>I see the best of me inside your eyes<em>  
><em>You make me smile<em>  
><em>You make me dance like a fool<em>  
><em>Forget how to breathe<em>  
><em>Shine like gold<em>  
><em>Buzz like a bee<em>  
><em>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<em>

_You make me smile like the sun_  
><em>Fall outta bed<em>  
><em>Sing like bird<em>  
><em>Dizzy in my head<em>  
><em>Spin like a record<em>  
><em>Crazy on a Sunday night<em>

_You make me dance like a fool_  
><em>Forget how to breathe<em>  
><em>Shine like gold<em>  
><em>Buzz like a bee<em>  
><em>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<em>  
><em>Oh, you make me smile<em>  
><em>Oh, you make me smile<em>  
><em>Oh, you make me smile<em>

I kissed him as the song ended and smiled. Martha smiled over at me, before speaking.

"Kate picked something a little less conventional, and she wanted me to mention that she's sure you'll all understand exactly what she's talking about." My song, 'My Life Would Suck Without You' by Kelly Clarkson started up and Rick cracked up laughing, before pulling me into an impossibly tight embrace. I couldn't help myself and sang to him softly as we danced.

_Guess this means you're sorry  
>You're standing at my door<br>Guess this means you take back  
>All you said before<br>Like how much you wanted  
>Anyone but me<br>Said you'd never come back  
>But here you are again<em>

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_  
><em>Forever united here somehow, yeah<em>  
><em>You got a piece of me<em>  
><em>And honestly,<em>  
><em>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you<em>

_Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye_  
><em>Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight<em>  
><em>I know that I've got issues<em>  
><em>But you're pretty messed up too<em>  
><em>Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you<em>

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_  
><em>Forever united here somehow, yeah<em>  
><em>You got a piece of me<em>  
><em>And honestly,<em>  
><em>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you<em>

_Being with you_  
><em>Is so dysfunctional<em>  
><em>I really shouldn't miss you<em>  
><em>But I can't let you go<em>  
><em>Oh yeah<em>

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_  
><em>Forever united here somehow, yeah<em>  
><em>You got a piece of me<em>  
><em>And honestly,<em>  
><em>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you<em>

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_  
><em>Forever united here somehow, yeah<em>  
><em>You got a piece of me<em>  
><em>And honestly,<em>  
><em>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you<em>

The song ended and Rick kissed me again. I could hear Lanie laughing and I smiled – I knew that she'd appreciate it, as would Rick. After all, we were never really the type for seriousness. Not when it came to our relationship. After that, we played a whole bunch of sappy songs and I danced with my dad, Martha and Alexis. Everyone else slowly joined in and our reception evolved into a dance party on the beach – exactly how we pictured it. I made sure to dance with all of the important people but I spent majority of the afternoon and night in Rick's arms, exactly where I wanted to be.

XXX

Everyone left for the city as the sun fell. We were staying at the Hamptons for the night before we left for our honeymoon, so we had to say our goodbyes then. Lanie, Esposito, Ryan and Jenny all left together, bidding us farewell briefly. When Lanie gave me a hug, she leant close to my ear.

"You make a beautiful bride. Have tonnes of fun on your honeymoon, and if you don't share the sordid details I will hurt you."

"We'll catch up as soon as I'm back, I promise. Thank you, Lanie. For everything." I smiled, before kissing her cheek softly and ushering the four of them away. My dad had left a little earlier with many of the other guests, so the only people left in the tent with us were Martha and Alexis. When Alexis yawned widely, Martha laughed.

"I think it's time to call it a day, don't you?" She asked, and when Alexis nodded in response, she turned to Rick and I. "It was a beautiful day. Everything you deserved."

"Thank you, Mother." Rick said gently, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, thank you. You did an amazing job." I smiled, and she wrapped an arm around me.

"You know how I love the spotlight, kiddo. Can't resist it." She kissed my cheek softly. "Come on Alexis, say your goodbyes and we'll head back into the city." Alexis nodded sleepily before giving her dad a hug quickly, and doing the same to me.

"Keep him safe, would you?" She asked, and I smiled.

"Always."

"See you in a couple of weeks, pumpkin." Rick smiled, and we watched as Martha and Alexis walked away. When they were out of sight, Rick turned to me.

"So, Mrs Castle, what's next?"

"Well we've done the wedding and the reception… I guess the only thing left is for you to take me back to the house and have your way with me." I said it with a shrug, and we laughed together before he swung me into his arms and carried me into the house, and into our future together.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been amazing, thank you all once again :)<strong>


End file.
